The Princes Little Froggy
by rozenvampire
Summary: bel and fran have been with each other since they were kids. but bel had family issues and his brother did something to him. now he doesnt remember fran or his relationship with him. will fran be able to save him?
1. the crying boy

**Rozen: Alright! Another story! I'm still not done with my other one but I really don't care!**

**Fran: why do you keep screaming im right here you know**

**Rozen: I'm just a loud person that's all anyway read the line before I dissect you! *pulls out knife***

**Fran: *eye witches* right…..this crazy authoress doesn't own anything so read this story**

**Rozen: YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE! NOTHING!**

**Fran: you really need to stop screaming…**

A little boy the age of 11 was walking home from school after his detention. He had long blonde hair that covered his eyes, always had a big grin on his face, wore a tiara, and had a thing for knives. This little boy was named Belphegor, but people called him Bel.

Bel decided to cut through the park to get home faster. He was walking through and heard someone crying. It was a cry that he never heard before and was unique in a weird way to him. _It sounds like someone is in pain and I'm not there to see it. _

He was getting slightly interested so he went to search for the crying person. He started looking around and saw someone sitting on the slide. _Looks like I found him._ Bel started walking towards the boy and noticed he has a interesting color of hair that he liked. It was light green with some teal in it.

"What would be the matter with the little frog?" The boy looked up with question in his eyes. _This boy also has an interesting eye color along with some markings. _Bel was thinking until the boy spoke up. "F-frog?" "Yes you little frog what's the matter?" He got annoyed to repeat himself. "My name is Fran and I'm crying because I fell and hurt my ankle." Fran was starting to have tears in his eyes again.

Now Bel was getting real curious and interested. "So how long have you been here?" "S-since school w-was done." "And where do you go to school?" _What's with all the questions? _"I go to your school and I'm in your class." Fran's voice started to sound a little annoyed but Bel didn't really notice. He raised an eyebrow (not that Fran could see it) _Wow he's been here for a while then since my detention was a hour long._

"So you know who I am right?" Fran nodded. "Yeah your Bel. You got in trouble today because you threw a knife at the teacher's head." Bel grinned at that. "Shishishishi I missed though by a centimeter." Fran shuddered at the laugh. "Ok then frog. I'm going to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Fran asked back. "Yes I'm going to take you to your house but you have to do something for me in return." Bel grinned as Fran twitched his eye. "What would you want me to do?" Fran was a little scared at what the answer would be.

"When you get yourself all better your going to be my new 'helper' at school." If Bel could grin any wider his face was going to ripe apart right now. Fran was thinking this over obviously but he did want to go home now. "Fine I'll do it but you cant make me do anything embarrassing."

"Shishishishi, whatever you say little froggy." With that Bel turned and bent down and helped Fran get on his back. _He is lighter than I expected just like a frog. _Bel started laughing to himself but Fran didn't question it. "Can you stop calling froggy. I'm not a frog." Fran really hated it when people called him that.

Bel turned his head around to face Fran. "No I'm going to call you that because your hair and your eyes remind me of a frog. Don't question me anymore." Fran just sighed as he and Bel went to his house.

_I think I'm going to regret making this deal with him. _

**Rozen: hehe I'm going to enjoy writing this story. I think this story will have a lot of chapters in it. Not sure yet since I wrote this in math class.**

**Fran: *reads story* what the hell! You made me a crybaby in this! *glares***

**Rozen: please that's not the worst part. The worst part is when I write the middle chapters. Or when I dissect you *knife comes out* im kidding I love my froggy! *hugs him***

**Fran: O_O *pats head***

**Rozen: So R&R please and ill hurry and write more chapters when im in the horrible boring math class!**


	2. the walk home and froggy's mom

**Rozen: *sobbing on floor***

**Fran: yeah…she got her math test back and she failed it. A D+ how horrible is that. Now she has to retake it. **

**Rozen: wahhhh! You didn't have to say what I got! **

**Fran: but she did pass her humanities test with an A. Weird…..but anyway she doesn't own anything in this story.**

**Rozen: *still sobbing***

The walk to Fran's house was annoying to Bel. The reason: Fran. wouldn't. stop. TALKING! _I swear I'm going to throw this kid in the river! _Fran noticed Bel was getting agitated, but he didn't know how to talk to him.

"Bel-san am I annoying you?" _No I'm super dandy why would he think that? _Yeah this is Bel we are talking about, like he would say that, so he said "Yes you are, and you can't call me that. You will call me Bel-sempai." Bel felt that he did a big impression on Fran since he stayed quiet but he was wrong. "Okay then Bel- sempai, but what are you going to call me?" Fran was getting happy about this.

"I said it before I'm calling you my froggy." Fran was curious about that statement. "Wait '**my **froggy'? Why am I yours?" Bel actually had to think a bit before he answered. "Because you made a deal with me. So that means you're mine. End of story".

Fran had a light blush on his cheeks but it made him feel somewhat happy. So Fran directed Bel to his house and they were there within 10 minutes. Bel knocked on the door and the woman who opened it looked like an angel. "Hello there, can I help you?" She was tall, skinny, had a nice smile, and had light green hair that reached to her waist. _Well now I know where the frog got his hair color from_. Bel smirked at his comment.

Fran popped his head from behind Bel. "I'm home mom!" Fran's mom had a curious look on her face. "Fran what happened to you?" She looked very worried and started looking at him. But she noticed Bel looked tired so she let him in and helped put Fran on the couch. "Sorry mom I was being clumsy and fell. Now I think I sprained my ankle". His mom just sighed and went to get the first aid kit.

Bel raised an eyebrow. "She didn't get mad? Why is that?" Fran looked away a blush from embarrassment. "Well she used to a lot since I was always very clumsy when I was little, but since it happened a lot she would just sigh and treat my wounds." Fran scratched his head and his face was red again.

"Shishishishi, and where have I been every time you got hurt?" Fran scowled. "I hope that was sarcasm you were using." Before bel could reply Fran's mom came back. "Sorry about that Fran. I think your father moved it the last time you got hurt. Now let me see your ankle." Fran showed his ankle and it looked pretty swollen.

"Oh dear, since you waited too long its looks pretty bad now. You're going to have to stay home from school for a while." Fran's mom started putting ointment on a cloth and wrapped it up. "Well hopefully it will get better if you stay off your feet for a while." She put away her things and glanced at Bel. "I can't thank you enough for bringing him home. How can we repay you?" Bel grinned very wide. "Its okay for now. My froggy will be able to pay for it later, right?" Fran's eye twitched. "R-right." Fran's mom looked confused again.

"Well I better get home before my parents get worried so I'll see you at school little froggy." With that Bel left his little frog's house and went away. When his mom closed the door she was giggling. "What is it mom?" She giggled again "Oh nothing….My froggy." She kept giggling and Fran looked like a tomato again. _I still hate the nickname that he gave me. _

**Rozen: ok im done from my sobbing but I did write this in math. And I little bit in health class. **

**Fran: yeah and the fact that you have a math test on Friday and a health test on Thursday you are going to fail them again.**

**Rozen: please health is easy and I still need to retake my other math test….-_-**

**Fran: anyway you should study for tomorrow. Please R&R and hope this idiot authoress will pass her next tests**

**Rozen: I will pass them with my dying will! And if I do good ill make the next chapter longer! **


	3. the first day back

_**Rozen: *hitting head on wall***_

**Fran: ok there are many reasons why she is doing this. She also says that she likes and hates this chapter. She will probably give you the full story at the end of this chapter. **

**Rozen: you forgot to say something *goes back to hitting head on wall***

**Fran: oh she says she is really really really sorry and she doesn't own any of this**

The next day at school Bel realized something. Either he was an idiot or he really doesn't pay attention to anything at his school. Fran did tell the truth not only was he in Bel's class but he sat two seats in front of him. So Bel decided he was going to get some information on his froggy. He asked (threatened) people for information on him. By lunch he learned some things about Fran. _So he has no friends, likes manga, has a pet lizard, interested in magic and illusions, and his favorite food is pancakes. I've picked a very interesting frog. _Bel finished his lunch and started playing with his knives. He decided not to go to next period because he hated gym. It wasn't because he was bad, it was the opposite. He was very good at them it bored him now. So he sat there the rest of the time. Then the rest of the day went by.

~*~*~time skip~*~*~

It was another week until Fran came back to school. Bel knew because when he was walking to school that day he saw a head of light green hair. He walked up to Fran who noticed him. "Good morning Bel-sempai." Bel was smirking at that. "Aww my froggy remembers my name. Here you go." Bel placed his backpack on Fran who was looking confused. "What's this for?" "Remember you made a deal to do whatever I say so carry it for me." Fran started pouting as they walked to their classroom. Bel got his backpack from Fran and they went to their seats.

Bel was getting ready to go to sleep but something happened. A kid was messing with Fran. "S-sempai can you leave me alone please?" Fran was trying to be nice but that ended with his things getting smashed to the ground. Everyone is the classroom were just staring because they were scared of what was going to happen. "Should you really be here? You don't have any friends and your failing all your classes. Why don't you just disappear?" Fran eyes were getting covered from his bangs and he didn't say anything.

Bel was starting to get pissed off at what the kid said to his frog. The kid was getting mad because Fran wasn't saying anything. So he grabbed the back of Fran's head and smashed it into his desk. The impact was so hard Fran almost blacked out. Bel stood up from his desk. _That does it. This kid better get ready to die! _Bel threw one of his knives and it almost hit the kids arm if he didn't move it. Fran looked up to see that Bel had a serious face on. "You better not touch my froggy again you piece of crap."

"hat are you going to do about it, you fake prince?" Before bel could do anything else the teacher finally came in. "You two boys. Stop whatever you are doing and sit in your seats." The kid did what he was told but Bel looked completely pissed off. "Bel would you like to serve another detention?" "No I wouldn't." With that Bel took his knife off of Fran's desk and went to the kids desk. "Next time I see you messing with my frog I wont hesitate to destroy your face." then Bel went back to his seat to sleep.

When the lunch bell rang everyone ran out the room except Fran and Bel. For one reason Bel was still asleep and Fran never went to lunch with anybody. He turned and saw Bel was still sleeping so he went to wake him up. Fran was a little hesitant at first so he just poked him. "Sempai I think you should wake up now.". Fran heard a snore and Bel picked his head up. "What do you want froggy? The prince needs his sleep." "Yeah but it's lunch time."

Bel started to smirk, "Aww my froggy wants to have lunch with me!" Fran's eye twitched. "No I was just mentioning it that's all." Bel got up, patted Fran on his head and took his hand. Fran had a light blush on his cheeks. "What are you doing?" "Shishishishi, nothing we are just going to the rooftop to eat." They grabbed their lunches, went to the rooftop, sat down and started eating. Not a lot of conversation when they were eating but when they finished Fran had to say something. "U-um Bel-sempai, thank you for helping me out back there." Bel smirked and patted Fran on his head. "Of course I would help my froggy."

Then Bel's smirk fell "But you know if you ever call anyone else sempai I wont let it slide." Bel looked serious again and Fran couldn't help but shutter. "Shishishi remember your mine okay?" Fran nodded "Okay then!". The lunch bell rang again and they went back to class. Bel went back to sleep while Fran tried to figure out how to solve the problem. School finished and Fran had to wake up Bel again. They walked to the front gate together but then Fran went to the left and Bel went to the right.

Fran was walking his normal route and was at the park. Then he spotted the kid who was messing with him in class. Fran was hoping he wouldn't see him as he turned around but it was too late. "Well look who it is. Frog boy we have some business that we need to finish." The kid started running towards Fran and tackled him to the ground. Fran started squirming but the kid was too strong for him. "Get off of me. Why cant you leave me alone?" The kid wasn't listening to him though, he just kept hitting Fran. By the entrance of the park Bel heard crying. He knew that cry somehow. Bel started running to where the crying came from. When he got there all he saw was the kid on top of Fran who was crying and had some bruises on his face.

Bel felt one of his veins pop as he started taking his knives out. A big smirk started to form on his face. "Remember what I told you kid. Next time I see you messing with my frog I'm not hesitating on destroying your face." Fran was starting to get a little scared while the kid thought Bel was bluffing. "Yeah right, your not going to do anything because I wil- AHHHH!" Next thing you know the kid was being dragged by something really fast. "Shishishi I hope your ready for your make over!" Bel was about to start but then remembered Fran.

He was looking scared so Bel thought of something. He walked over to Fran, picked him up bridal style, and placed him on the slide. "My little froggy you're going to have to cover your eyes okay?" Bel was smirking but Fran just nodded. He put his hands over his eyes. "Your such a good frog." Bel patted Fran on his head (how many times did he do this already!)and left to have his fun. Fran didn't want to see but he could tell it wasn't a pretty sight. All he heard was screaming, laughing, cries of pain, laughing, knife slashes, laughing, and whimpering. "Ok froggy you can look now."

When Fran looked the kid was gone and Bel was standing there with his knives. "Where did the kid go? What did you do?" Fran was walking towards Bel and looking around. Bel was just smirking. "Don't worry about that. Anyway we should go to your house now." Bel turned around and squatted. Fran raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?". "You're going to ride on my back. Get on." Fran just shrugged his shoulders and got on. They (or Bel) started walking home and they were quiet the whole time.

The reason was because Bel was thinking about something and Fran fell asleep on him.

**Rozen: the reason why I didn't update was because my mom took my laptop away and I was writing this story on paper. This was three full pages front and back. But then I lost the first page and I went hysterical! So the beginning is different and shorter then I what I wanted it to be. I started the next chapter already so again im sorry.**

**Fran: *sleeping***

**Rozen: -_- anyway R&R please! Thank you!** =)


	4. the surprise and mom's prediction

**Rozen: ok I was going to post this yesterday because I was on a roll writing this but then I remembered I had two tests today. And I might have failed one of them but that's ok!**

**Fran: no its not really ok but with good news she passed the algebra test she took yesterday!**

**Rozen: I know I was so happy! I want to dance now! *dances hare hare yukai***

**Fran: well she doesn't own anything and enjoy!**

After the incident at the park Bel told Fran that he was going to walk with him to and from school. Fran didn't mind since his mom seemed to like Bel. On the first day Fran forgot about their arrangement and left before he came. When Bel did come to his house his mom said that he left already. Bel got mad and ran to school. When he got there he saw that Fran looked scared because he remembered finally. So Bel let it slide and warned him not to do it again.

The day after that Fran remembered and waited for Bel to come. When Bel did come he was happy that he waited for him. Then after school Fran would wake Bel up and they would walk home together. It became a daily routine after the first week. As the days kept coming Fran and Bel would talk more to each other. Fran got to know Bel a little more and bel already knew almost everything about Fran but decided not to tell him. Sometimes after school they would go to the park or go somewhere to eat. You could say they were close friends but they wouldn't admit it.

Fran's mom even noticed this very well. She noticed how Fran and Bel opened up to each other then they would with anyone else. It was easy to tell since Bel looked like the anti-social person and Fran was just shy all the time. What really surprised her though was the time she was coming home from shopping and saw that Fran and Bel were in his room together. It was such a surprise because every time Fran had to bring someone home to work on school they would be in the kitchen. No one was ever in Fran's room except his mom and him. So she knew that they were always going to be good friends.

But one day she realized that they may become more then friends one a Saturday morning. It started on a Thursday when she got a call from Bel. _"Hello there I was wondering if you can do me a favor?" _Fran's mom said yes of course. _"I want you to wake Fran up early this Saturday. If you don't mind." _"Is there a reason you want him up so early?" _"Yes there is. I'm going to take Fran out for a surprise." _Fran's mom started to smile. "Oh how lovely. Of course I will. I'm sure he will like your little surprise." After the call Fran's mom couldn't be happier the next two days.

When Saturday came Fran's mom woke Fran up at 8:30. Two hours earlier then when he usually wakes up. "Mom I don't want to get up. Its so early." He covered his head with the blankets. His mom didn't like to argue with him but it was for a good cause this time. "But Fran sweety Bel is going to take you somewhere today." There was silence for a moment then Fran popped his head out of the blankets. "You mean **he **is going to take **me **out?" Fran's mom was just smiling and nodding her head. "Fine, I'll get up."

So he got out of bed and got ready. His mom went downstairs to get breakfast ready. By the time Fran was ready his breakfast was too. He started eating when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." His mom went to the door and Bel was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hello there Bel. Would you like to come in and have breakfast with us?" Bel's smirk was growing. "Sure thank you." Bel walked in and sat down next to Fran who was almost done with his breakfast. Fran's mom placed a plate down for bel who thanked her and started eating.

When they finished Bel took Fran by his hand and he had a light blush on his cheeks. He thanked the gods that none of them saw it. "Come on my froggy we have somewhere we need to be shortly." Fran had look of confusion on his face. "Where exactly are we going?" Bel just smirked. "It's a surprise so I can't tell you yet." Fran just sighed and let Bel take him where ever it is they were going. They left the house and started walking to the train station. It was a some what a quiet trip to where they were going. There was some small talk but that was it. When they got off the train Bel was smirking so much Fran thought his face was going to rip. Then they stopped. Bel turned around and looked at Fran. "Ok froggy I need you to do something for me. Again." "What is it?" Now Fran was getting suspicious. "I need you to put on this blindfold and let me be your eyes for a while." He pulled out a blindfold out of his back pocket.

Fran was a little hesitant at first but grabbed the blindfold and put it on. It was really dark and Fran was getting a little scared. Bel was smirking really big now and grabbed Fran by the hand. "Okay just follow me and we will be there shortly." Fran was nodding and they started walking. Along the way bel would tell Fran to "watch his step" or "walk around to this corner" and they stopped after about 10 minutes. Bel let go of Fran's hand and turned to look at him.

"Ok my froggy we are here. Take off the blindfold." When Fran took it off his jaw dropped to the floor. He was taken to the magic show that he wanted to see since it came out. "Wow Bel! Are we really going to see the show?" Bel was nodding. "Of course we're going to see it. I wouldn't bring you here for no reason." Fran was so happy he ran and wrapped his arms around Bel. "Thank you bel! You're the best!"

Bel was taken back by the sudden hug he had a light blush on his cheeks. But then he went back to reality and pulled Fran back. "Ok froggy no more hugs. Let's go and see the show now." Fran nodded and they went in together. Bel gave the tickets to the guy and they went to their seats. They sat in the middle which was a pretty good seat. Fran looked around and saw there were many people there. _I wonder how he got these tickets. It must have hard to get them. _He was deep in thought until the show started. There was a mist that was coming around the stage and an announcer started speaking

_**Ladies and gentlemen. We proudly present the magnificent Marin!**_

Then a big band came and the magician was on the stage. He was tall wearing a dark striped vest with a white dress shirt under, black dress pants, a long cape that almost touched the ground, and a top hat that had a joker card on it. "Welcome all to my magnificent show. I hope you all enjoy yourselves." He pushed his cape back and many birds came out of it. The audience was cheering and Fran was getting very excited now. Bel was just sitting there with a smirk on his face because of the way Fran was acting.

When the show was over Fran was really happy. As they were leaving Fran had a big smile on his face. _At least he liked my surprise for him. _Bel actually enjoyed the show too but wouldn't tell anybody. When they were walking it started to get dark and they wanted to hurry and get home. They got on the next train and sat down next to each other. Bel was spacing out when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked and Fran was leaning on him sleeping. _Well isn't he comfy now. _Bel just le him sleep there for now.

When their stop came Bel had to wake up Fran and they walked out together. They got closer to his house and Fran was thinking of a way to thank Bel without doing anything stupid. They were at his house now and Fran thought he should do it now. He turned around to face Bel. "You know Bel-sempai I had a really fun time today." Bel patted his head. "That's good that you did. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Fran was smiling then jumped wrapping his arms around Bel's neck again. "Thank you again though." Bel just sighed and wrapped his arms around Fran too. From the window Fran's mom saw this and then knew that soon they were going to become more than friends.

The next day Fran was happy and even had a glow around him. His mom was making him breakfast and she wanted to have a little talk with him. As she set down his breakfast she sat down across the table from him. She had her hands resting under her chin and just smiling. Fran noticed and looked up from eating.

"Mom are you ok?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. I'm wondering though, are you okay?" Her smile got a little bigger.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you staring at me like that though?"

"Just because I'm happy that my little boy finally has a crush on someone."

Fran was drinking his juice and choked on it. "WHAT!"

"You heard me. You have a little crush on Bel don't you?"

Fran finished wiping his mouth "No I don't. Why would you say that?"

"Well last night could have been a hint you know. You and him have been together a lot these past days."

"That's only because we are good friends. It's not like he likes me like that or anything."

His mom perked up. "So you do have a crush on him then. I knew it!"

"W-wait n-no I d-didn't mean that!" His face was turning red and he was shaking his hands.

"Its okay though. You know that I will love you no matter who you fall in love with." His mom stood up and walked over to Fran.

"Mom you know something like this can never happen. What would dad think?"

His mom just sighed. "Your father will understand. He isn't here often because of work but I know he will be happy with your decision. And I know that you and Bel will be happy together when the time comes."

Fran was still blushing but he knew something like him and Bel together wasn't right but his mom always was right with things like this. "Well if you think so then maybe it will happen but I will never know what Bel really thinks of me."

Fran's mom placed her hands on his cheeks. "No one ever knows what's going to happen in the future. It can change dramatically so fast. But I know for a fact you and Bel will have these feelings for each other and they will show soon enough." She kissed him on the forehead and left to let Fran have some alone time.

Fran wanted to finish eating but what his mom said just now got him thinking. _You and bel will be happy together. _Those words were stuck in his mind. He just got up and threw his food away. _Who knows maybe something like that can happen. Someday._

**Rozen: ok bel's little surprise for Fran was going to be another chapter but I thought I should just add it in. and I love the hugging parts! I love giving hugs to my friends and family!**

**Fran: *reads chapter* WTH! Why am I being such an uke in here!**

**Rozen: BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE! DEAL WITH IT! YOU SHOULD LOVE IT!**

**Fran: not really…-_-**

**Rozen: anyway I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! Next chapter is going to be something!**


	5. the weird and painful feelings

**Rozen: you guys should be happy. I have been working on this since I got off of school. Which was 11:00 since it was half day. I had to stop sometimes because either I didn't know what to write next or my fingers were starting to hurt.**

**Fran: *pouting* I don't like you right now. I'm not all happy with this chapter**

**Rozen: I love this chapter. I can relate to it. I think many people can relate to this.**

**Fran: whatever. She doesn't own anything in this story. enjoy**

Over the years Bel and Fran had become very close. They graduated 8th grade together and went to the same high school together. They both had a growth spurge too. Bel got tall, he grew his hair longer, wore a different bigger tiara, and his voice got a little deeper. Fran was a little shorter then Bel but pretty tall, his hair was barely getting to his shoulders, the markings on his eyes were more visible, and he somehow got a girlish figure (Fran: Hey!). They did almost everything together and were together. Fran still thought about what his mom said over the years too but pushed the thought aside. And Bel had finally admitted to himself that he has grown attached to his froggy and wanted to stay with him. But he only thought that was because they were good friends.

But inside deep** deep VERY deep** in their hearts they did have these feelings for each other. They just needed to notice them and they weren't going to until recently. When the new school year started they were both sophomores and in the same class again. When they figured out where they had to sit in class they thought it was perfect. Fran was in the way back next to the window and Bel was next to him. Fran still struggled in school but Bel would tutor him at his house or somewhere else. Bel was still the smartest in the class even though he slept through most of his classes. The school year was going fine for them until girls actually started liking the two boys. Bel was liked because he was cool or had nice hair or had a nice face (even though they cant see it). Fran was liked because he had a niec body and was nice to almost everyone.

Yes, they were the most wanted in their grade. Even freshmen girls were taking a liking to them. Fran wasn't really bothered by it because he didn't care but Bel was so close to pulling out his knives and slicing every girl he saw. It also annoyed bel when the girls would come up to Fran and just blurt out "I love you". That **really** ticked off Bel but he never knew why he cared so much. Fran noticed this but just thought Bel was being protective like a brother or something. Fran did notice that Bel would act somewhat different when they were together. Like during class the blonde would be asleep but sometimes he would be staring at Fran. Fran could tell when he would stare since they grew up together. Or Bel would walk a little closer to him then usual.

Fran noticed all of these things but wouldn't really say anything about it. One day though it got really weird because that's when Bel snapped. It was during lunch and they sat in the lunchroom for a change. They were talking normally when a girl came and asked Fran to talk to her real quick. Fran really didn't want to leave Bel but he had a tendency to not say no to anyone. So he went and they walked to the corner of the room. Bel was reaching down to grab his knives but instead tried a different way for once. He stood up and started walking toward them. He was almost there when he overheard what they were saying. "For the last time I don't want to be your boyfriend." Fran sounded irritated.

The girl started begging. "But Fran I really do love you! I love you so much!" she grabbed him by his sleeve. "I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you. Your just going to have to accept that." He backed away from her. _Finally my froggy says something_. Bel was going to walk away when the girl did something very drastic. She grabbed Fran's shirt, and pulled him forward. Fran was so shocked by the action he froze up. Their faces were getting closer and closer then WOOSH! A knife flew right between their faces making them stop. Bel was walking toward them with more knives in his hands. "I suggest you let go of my frog before I slice you to bits." Fran saw that he had a serious face on. Bel never made that face a lot unless there was a good reason too. The girl did let go but stood in front of Fran. "You have no right to stop us from loving each other." Fran raised an eyebrow "Us together? I said I don't like you. Where did that come from!"

Fran was starting to lose it himself. "Yes I know you love me, and I do too. And he isn't going to come between us." _HE! I have a name you greedy little witch!_ Bel was really losing it now. But he had to calm himself down for the better. He didn't like how this girl was talking like this and Fran wasn't stopping her. The girl started smirking. "So cat got your tongue, huh? You should probably leave so you don't have to see me and Fran being happy together." _Okay she is going to get it now! _Bel just walked past the girl and grabbed Fran.

When he grabbed Fran he put his arms around his waist and held him close. Fran was really shocked now and he turned red from the closeness. The girls mouth dropped to the floor and she was shocked by the action. "Listen you crazy girl. This is my frog and you don't have any right to mess with him. Now go away, or better yet…" He didn't even need to finish his sentence he just left with Fran still in his arms. The girl got mad and just ran away. When Bel got out of the lunchroom he let go of Fran but then grabbed him by the hand and led him to the rooftop. When they got there Bel let go and walked to the end of the fence. He was so mad for some reason and he didn't know why. _What the hell is wrong with me now? Something's not right_. Fran was just standing there. He didn't know what to do.

What he did do was place his hands over his chest. There was a feeling in him and it was hurting. Not physical pain but some other kind of pain. He couldn't describe what it was but it was a mixture of happiness and sadness. _What's going on with me? This isn't right, is it? _His heart was pounding against chest and he didn't know what to do. Bel wasn't doing any better either. He was annoyed for some reason. He had so many emotions running through him he was going to lose it. Then suddenly he felt arms around his chest. He looked down and saw Fran's hands closed tight around him. "Sorry if I made you mad. I was trying to get her away but she wouldn't listen to me." Bel started smirking and turned around as Fran was still holding him. He just patted him on the head. "Its ok. I'm not that mad."

Fran didn't believe him though and gave him a serious look. "Ok I'm really pissed off. But not at you. The stupid girl just bothered me on how she acted." Fran now looked convinced and let him go. Fran was going to say something but then the bell rang. They just looked at each other and went to class. For the rest of the time Bel pretended to be asleep but he turned his head the other way so Fran didn't see him. Fran would look at him a few times then pay attention to class. They were both thinking of the same thing. _What is this feeling in my chest? Why wont it go away? It doesn't make sense. _They really didn't know what the hell was going on. It confused them but made Bel very curious.

After class Fran woke Bel up even though he wasn't really asleep. They were walking home together again only a little closer then usual. Neither of them minded it, they felt better that way. It was awkward though since they would usually talk to each other but there was only silence. When they got to Fran's house they stopped at the door and just looked at each other. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up froggy." "Yeah I guess." Fran had a sad look on his face and Bel didn't like it. He bent down and placed his forehead on Fran's and stared at him. "Why such a face froggy. It doesn't really suit you, you know." Fran looked up and then another pain in his chest came again. _Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me? This feeling hurts._

"Nothing is wrong I'm just worried about the algebra test that we are having soon. You know I'm going to fail it again." Bel didn't believe him but he just went with it. "Your not going to fail because I tutor you. You don't have anything to worry about my froggy." Bel's got a sudden pain in his chest again. _Not again. Why is it doing this now?_ Bel made sure that Fran didn't see his pain. He pulled his head away and started walking away "See you later froggy." Fran didn't say anything, just went in his house. "I'm home mom." His mom was in the kitchen making dinner already. "Welcome back dear. How was your day at school?" "It was ok. Nothing interesting happened." He was lying right there and his mom knew why. She wouldn't say anything though.

With Bel things weren't that good either. He ran all the way home. He needed the pain to stop. But it wasn't going away. When he got to his house he ran straight to his room and dropped on his bed. _Damn it! damn it! damn it! What the hell is going on! _Bel then heard his door being opened and he knew who it was already. "Well well, it looks like something is bothering you little brother. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Bel gave his brother a glare "No I don't since it's not your business. Now get out of my room before I slice you in half." His brother didn't like it when Bel spoke to him like that. He grabbed a knife and threw it at Bel. It barely missed him by his face. "Don't talk to me like that you selfish brat." His brother left without another word. Bel really hated his brother and his brother really hated him too.

**Rozen: well the ending could've been better but I'm tired of writing. And the next chapter is going to be the bid BANG! You'll understand when I post the next chapter….tomorrow! Yay! Be happy everyone!**

**Fran: why am I still acting like an uke! **

**Rozen: get over it. *listens to juvenile* I love this song! Its by kagamine rin len. You guys should listen to it. **

**Fran: alright then. She would like it if you guys R&R this. And she would like to say something to her reviewers.**

**Rozen: YES! I want to thank people who were kind enough to review my last two chapters!**

**Chapter 3 and 4: **

**Satii-de-Sange  
Kikyokyoyahibari  
963Q-Karin  
Fan girl 666**

**Thank you again for reviewing! It means a lot to me that you guys like my story! **


	6. the horrible threat

**Rozen: as I promised the next chapter. I don't think I did that good on this one but if you guys like it then that will make me happy.**

**Fran: I don't know what to say**

**Rozen: yes you do! You have a line to read**

**Fran: Yeah yeah, calm down. She doesn't own anything and enjoy. Happy?**

**Rozen: very! *hugs him***

After that day, Fran's mom was starting to get concerned because Fran and Bel were acting different with each other now. She knew she needed to do something for not their friendship was going to take a wrong turn. She wanted to start by talking with Bel and to do that she would have to wait until they studied together. That day landed on a Thursday. She thought it would be best if she waited until Fran went to do something. Therefore, when the day came Bel and Fran came to the house right after school and went to Fran's room. "Welcome back Fran. Would you guys want to something to eat later on?" Fran nodded and they went to the room. _Looks like its going to be now or never. _She went up to the room with the drinks and snacks. She always stayed up there for a while to see if Fran was doing ok with his studies.

She placed the tray on the little table and sat on the bed. "Oh mom you forgot to get the drink mixers." Fran's mom purposely did that so Fran could go get them. "It's ok ill go get them." "Thank you honey." When Fran left the room his mom decided to speak now before it was too late. Bel looked like he was spacing out but it was time for him to talk. "U-um Bel-san. Can I ask you something?" Bel looked at her for a minute then spoke "Sure why not." Fran's mom really didn't know how to put it so she decided to be blunt about it. "Do you have any feelings for Fran?" If Bel was drinking something, he would have spitted it out but he didn't. He just gave Fran's mom a weird look. "Um excuse me?" Fran's mom wasn't in the mood for stupid talk. "Do you like my son?"

_How in the hell did she know! When did she figure it out? _Bel was trying not to lose his cool but Fran's mom noticed already. "I take that is a yes?" Bel had to explain, "Ok I don't like your son like that. He is just a good friend to me." Now Fran's mom knew that was a lie and that he was denying it. "You don't have to lie to me I know you do." Now Bel was curious "And how exactly did you find out?" Fran's mom gave a victory smile. "I'm sorry to say this but it's very obvious. Fran tells me what happens at school and when he mentions what you do with him anyone can tell." Bel raised an eyebrow at that. "You're smarter than most housewives, you know that?" Fran's mom nodded. "So why is it you don't want to tell him?" Bel turned his head away from her and looked at the floor.

"It's because I know that he doesn't like me that way. He always gets asked out by girls I'm just a little worried that he might say yes one of these days." Fran's mom felt like hugging him when he said that but it may be awkward. But she did a know a way to solve their little problem. "Bel-san I think that you have nothing to worry about." Bel looked at her "And how do you know that?" Fran's mom stood up "Because Fran is my son and I know how he is when he has a crush on someone. Just be patient and everything will turn out fine." Before Bel could say anything else Fran came back. "I found them!" He had a big smile on his face. He sat down with Bel and they started their lesson again. "Well I'm going to get dinner ready now. Ill tell you when its ready." Fran nodded and bel just looked at her.

_What did she mean by just be patient? Is something going to happen? _Bel looked like he was spacing out again and Fran poked him in the face. "Bel-sempai are you okay?" Bel looked at him and smirked. "Everything is fine froggy. Now let's get started on our lessons." They were working for a good two hours when Fran's mom called them down for dinner. Bel would always stay for dinner when he tutored Fran. They went down and sat next to each other. Fran's mom sat across from them. They started eating and it was quiet. Fran's mom decided to start a conversation. "So boys, I heard your school dance is this weekend. Are you two going?" Bel raised an eyebrow and Fran looked confused. "To tell you the truth mom we completely forgot about it." Bel just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, but I think you guys should go. It may be fun and you never know what's going to happen." Fran looked liked he was thinking for a minute then sprang back to life. "Maybe we should go. Would you like to go Bel-sempai?" Bel starred at Fran then his mom then back at Fran. "Well if you want to go then I guess I'll join you. Just to make sure nothing happens to you." Fran made a happy face and finished eating. Bel was eating too but thinking why his mom brought it up. "Well then I guess I should get going. I wouldn't want my mother to get worried." "Alright then Bel. It was nice having you over." Fran's mom waved goodbye and Fran followed Bel to the door and went outside with him. "You know I think my mom really likes you. And she is a person that takes a while to get used to." Bel was just looking at Fran and kept thinking on what his mom said.

"Froggy you do know that your mom is very observant right?" Fran gave a questioning look. "Yeah she's always been like that. Why?" Bel shook his head, "No reason. I just noticed is all." He gave Fran a pat on the head and turned to leave. "Ill see you tomorrow froggy." Fran smiled but then felt another pain in his chest. _At least it is not hurting as much as it was before_. He went inside and saw his mom was washing the dishes and he thought he should help her dry. When Bel was at least a block away from Fran's house, he grabbed his shirt. His chest had that feeling again when he patted Fran on the head. _Geez this feeling won't leave me alone! I'm still curious as to how the frog's mother figured out my attachment to my frog_. Bel had so many questions in his head but he thought a good night sleep would help him out.

The next day when Bel came to pick up Fran, he noticed that Fran had a bunch of bandages on his fingers. "Mind explaining what happened to your hands?" Fran looked at him and sighed, "I was helping my mom dry the dishes, I accidentally dropped a bunch of plates, and when I tried picking them up I cut myself. A lot." Bel gave him a look of concern "You really need to be more careful. But lets get going before we're late." Fran nodded and they started walking. As always they were walking closer again and neither really minded. Then they heard footsteps, really fast ones, and it sounded like it was coming their way. They turned around and saw two girls running at them. As if on cue one girl jumped and tackled Fran to the ground and the other tried to tackle but instead hugged Bel. (Bel's strong like that =D)

Fran was going hysterical "AHHH! Bel-sempai get her off! Stop it! You're hugging to tight! AHH!" Bel was going to do something but the girl had a tight grip on him. "You better let go of me if you know what's good for you." He started getting his knives out. The girl just stared at him but she had a very scary face on. (Not like Bel would tell anyone else about that) the girl who was hugging Fran was trying to hold him still. "Would you stop moving! You're only going to make me hold on tighter!" Fran wasn't listening though he just kept squirming. Bel looked like he was going to kill someone but the girl started talking "I want to talk with you Bel! I have a proposal." "A what?" The girl nodded "Yep! Let's make a deal on something. Or on someone in this case."

Fran had a petty good idea on where this was going "Bel-sempai don't listen to anything she says! Noth-mph." The girl holding him put her hand on his mouth. Bel really wanted to cut her up but Fran said he didn't want him to do that unless it was necessary. "What do you want?" The girl was smiling an evil smile now. "It's simple I want you to be with me until the dance and you have to take me to the dance." _That's it! These girls are just annoying not threatening at all. _"And if I don't what will you do?" The girls smile kept getting more evil. "Simple, my friend over there will take Fran and they will share a kiss of happiness together." Fran's eyes got wide and bel stayed quiet. _What the hell! She has got to be kidding me! No way I'm going let that happen! He's my frog and only I approve of who he kisses! _(we all know who he wants Fran to kiss :P)

Bel was really quiet and didn't know what to say. The girl leaned in closer to his face. "So do we have a deal?" Bel really didn't want to be with her but he also didn't want his froggy to be kissed by someone else. "F-fine. I'll do it." The girl was happy to hear that. "Okay now you get to be my boyfriend and my friend over there gets to keep him." Fran's eyes wet wide and if you looked hard enough there were tears in them. The girl released Fran's mouth and helped him stand up. Fran ran over to Bel who was still being held by the girl. "Bel-sempai, I don't want to go with her. I want to stay with you." Then both the boys had another pain in their chest. It didn't hurt them a lot it just felt like there was so much sadness in them. "Sorry froggy but it's not like I want to do this anymore than you." Fran gripped Bel's sleeve. His face was so full of sadness.

_Damn it! don't make that face. I'm doing this for your own good! _Bel hated it when Fran made the puppy dog face. It made him feel guilty and he never feels guilty on anything. The girl grabbed Fran's wrist and yanked his grip off of Bel. "Okay, you guys had your goodbye. Now Bel-kun we have to get to class now." She started pulling Bel away from Fran and he really didn't want to leave his froggy. Fran wasn't doing any better since the girl he had made him give her a piggy-back ride to school. When they got to school it got even worse. All the girls that had crushes on Fran and Bel were so jealous about the girls they were with. Bel swore that one day he was going to destroy this girl and her friend for taking his froggy away from him. Fran was just trying to make it through the day but it wasn't going as he wanted it to.

In class it was just the same. Even though Fran and Bel sat next to each other the girls made sure that they didn't speak to each other at all. Not even pass notes. Then when it was lunch the girls grabbed them both and pulled them in separate directions. When lunch was over it was the same thing again. School ended and again they were pulled in separate directions. Fran was happy it was Friday and the dance was tomorrow. Bel thought that the girl better write her will by tomorrow before he cuts her up. Bel made sure though that the girl didn't come to his house so she went with him until the block came. When Fran got home he saw that his mom had a worry look on her face. "Mom what's wrong with you?" His mom looked worried and scared.

"Honey, why were you with that girl and not Bel?" Fran explained everything from beginning to end and when he talked about when the girls pulled him away from Bel he looked like he was going to cry. His mom just sighed and gave him a big hug. "Don't worry honey I'm sure you and Bel will think of something for tomorrow. And make sure you thank him. If it wasn't for him you would've had your first kiss taken by someone you don't love." Fran nodded in agreement. His cellphone rang and Fran answered it. "Hello." _That's not the way you should talk to me you know. _Fran was so happy to hear Bel. _Anyway froggy I called because I needed to talk to you about tomorrow_. "What's going on tomorrow?" Fran was getting somewhat curious. "The girl who was with me kept saying how her friend was going to try and attempt to kiss you tomorrow and I needed to give you a heads up."

Fran was surprised that Bel was being so protective of him. "Ok well I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Bel's tone of voice changed to a serious one. "You better make sure it doesn't happen. Or I'll cut you up too if I have to." Fran's eye twitched at that comment. "Sure you will." After talking a bit more they hung up. Bel thought that Fran couldn't handle this so he had to make sure that things go okay for tomorrow. He laid on his bed while trying to figure what to do. _Man girls are such a pain these days. I don't even know how they found me and the frog to be attractive. _He just kept thinking of random ideas but then they turned out to be not so good. He just decided that whatever happens tomorrow it's the right thing. _Hopefully I'll get my chance tomorrow, if not I'm going to go insane_. (more insane if you ask me)

Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day for both Fran and Bel.

**Rozen: ok this is done and I kinda lied to you guys. This is the big bang but its not the big BIG BANG! Hehe my fingers hurt a lot from writing this. I woke up at 8 and started this. Then I got in the shower around 10. I had to blow dry and fix my hair and get ready. Then I started again around 2-ish I think until I had to leave at 5 something. And I got home at 10 and finished this.**

**Fran: *snoring***

**Rozen: ok im tired. R&R if you like! And thank you to the people who reviewed again! I cant wait to read on what you think on this chapter! Bye bye~**


	7. the dance and confessions

**Rozen: ok finally its done…im done with this chapter…..*falls from tiredness*  
Fran: yeah this chapter is ok *blushes* I like it…  
Rozen: oh I knew you were going to! At the end of the chapter I have a message for the people who reviewed last chapter and please beware of OOCness! don't kill me because of it! I want to live to write the next chapter!  
Fran: yeah she doesn't own anything and enjoy**

The day of the dance was going to land on a Saturday. On that day, it was going to be the best and worst day for the boys. However, it was all going to start in the morning when they woke up. Fran really didn't want to get out of bed but his mom wasn't going to have it today. Bel didn't want to wake up but he did because he didn't want to stay home with his brother. He decided to start his day by taking a shower. He wanted to make sure he took his time so he can think things through. _I really don't want to do this. But if I have to I will, only for my froggy._ When he got out he changed into a red and black striped shirt, black jeans, his white boots, and his jacket. He never really fixed his hair so he just put his tiara on the side of his head. He went to grab his wallet and phone then headed downstairs.

He wondered if anyone was up and to his disappointment his brother was in the kitchen. _Doesn't this guy ever sleep!_ Bel really didn't want to see his brother but he did want something to snack on. So he walked in and didn't even give his brother a glance and went to the refrigerator. "Well aren't you a very rude brother. Not even saying good morning to me." Bel pretended to not hear him while grabbing an apple. _Doesn't he have guts to ignore me. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again. _His brother threw his cup at Bel who sliced it before it hit him. "What do you want you annoying pest?" _Damn him! He has no problems and yet he wants to mess with me when I have them! _"You really need anger management classes brother." His brother just smirked at him because he knew what was going on.

Bel rolled his eyes and left the house without another word. He decided to go eat somewhere else and he knew just the place. _I think it's time I pay a visit to my froggy_. The thought of seeing his frog made him get a small pain in his chest but it wasn't a bad one. Meanwhile at Fran's house his mom was getting just a little annoyed at Fran's stubbornness. "Fran honey, why wont you get out of bed?" "Because I don't want to go to the dance anymore. I don't want to be with that girl." His mom was shaking him under the covers. "But Bel will be there. Isn't that why you were going on the first place? To be with Bel?" _It was until those girls came. Now we wont even be with each other. _Fran had a light blush on his cheeks and he felt a pain in his chest. The doorbell rang before Fran's mom could say anything else.

"Wonder who's here this early?" She went downstairs and went to the door. When she opened it she grew a very big smile. "Is the frog home?" Fran's mom was so happy now she didn't even know what to say. "Yes he's in his room but he wont come out. You think you can help him?" Bel gave a nod and Fran's mom gave him a smile. Bel went upstairs and opened the door to see a big blob under the blankets. _Now how should I get him out of bed? _He grew a smirk at all the ideas but went for the least painful one. He jumped on the bed and kicked Fran out of it. There was a big THUD and a wail of pain. Fran scrambled out of his blankets. "Mom I said I'm not going anymore!" Bel smirked at that. "What did I say before. That's not how you talk to me." Fran turned his head and a blush came on his face.

"Bel-sempai, why are you here?" Fran was wondering if he was dreaming but he didn't want to pinch himself. "I don't need a reason to be here so I just came. Your mother wants to know why you aren't going to the dance anymore." Bel sat on the bed waiting for an answer. "I told her already I'm not going if I'm going to spend my time with that girl." "You're not going to be with her though. Well you kinda are but I sadly have to go too." Fran was pouting like a little kid now. "But I only wanted to go to the dance to be with you!" He realized what he said and had a blush on his face. Bel also had a light blush. _Thank god my hair covers most of my face_. There was an awkward silence between them. _Dear god! What did I just say! _Fran was going hysterical in his mind thay he didn't notice Bel getting off the bed and kneeling in front of him.

"Did you really mean that?" Fran looked away from Bel but he grabbed him by the face with both of his hands. "Answer me froggy." Fran's blush was getting darker "Y-yeah I m-meant it." Now Fran looked like a tomato and it got even darker (if that's possible) when Bel pulled him into a hug. He was squeezing Fran really hard but he felt warm and safe. "I'm doing this only for you. I'll do anything to make sure you're safe. Remember that." Then he let go of him. "Alright froggy you should get ready now. Maybe we can go somewhere before the dance." Fran nodded and headed to the bathroom. When Fran left Bel took a deep breathe. _Why did I just do that?_ Fran was in the bathroom looking at how red he was. _Why did he do just that? _Fran was in the bathroom for a while until he had to come out. He went back to his room and stared at Bel. Bel raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Can you leave so I can change?" Bel started to smirk then left to wait downstairs. When Fran was done getting ready he was wearing a dark green shirt, black pants, his converse, and a light and dark grey jacket. He went downstairs to see Bel sitting on the couch playing with his knives. Fran tapped him on the shoulder "I'm ready now Bel-sempai." Bel smirked. "Good now let's go get something to eat. I told your mom that you won't be home until after the dance." Fran nodded "Okay then." They were barely leaving the gate to his house when they heard a shout or screaming. They turned to see the girls and they looked pissed off. One ran straight to Bel the other to Fran. The one to Bel started jabbing her finger in his chest. "What do you think you are doing with lizard boy?"

Fran's eye twitched a that comment. _What the hell! I'm fine with frog but lizard! You stupid witch! _Bel pulled her hand away. "I'm going to go eat with my froggy. Do you have a problem with that?" "Yes I do! I told you, you have to stay with me until the dance is over!" She grabbed his hand and tried pulling him away from Fran. The other girl pulled Fran into a hug and made sure their faces were close together. "See that?" She turned Bel for him to see Fran and the girls lips were inches apart. "Unless you want that gap to close I suggest you take my arm and walk." Bel was pissed at how close they were. _Damn it! _He took a deep breath and took the girls arm. _Sorry froggy. But im doing this only for you. _They started walking and with each step the pain in their chests were hurting more and more.

Fran felt so hurt but he remembered what Bel said and knew he was doing this for him. _Only for me. Only for me. _Fran kept that in his head. The girl tugged on his arm. "Come one froggy. We're going this way." She pulled him the opposite direction of Bel and the girl. With Bel the girl was talking but he was thinking about something else. _'I only wanted to go to the dance to be with you!'_ That kept repeating in his head. _I also wanted to be with my froggy. I always wanted to stay by him ever since I realized something. Something I should have noticed but didn't. I love my froggy. _Bel started smirking out of happiness. He figured out what Fran's mom was talking about when she said be patient. But will things actually be fine.

~*~*~time skip~*~*~

By the time the dance was starting Bel wanted to commit suicide and Fran thought his brain exploded. The girls were so annoying to them. Bel almost took his knives out. When they came to the dance in the school gym coincidentally they came at the same time. Bel was still dressed like this morning but Fran changed (or was forced) to black dress pants, and a long striped shirt. He told the girl that he wouldn't change his shoes. The girls nodded their heads and went in different directions. The boys glanced at each other for a minute and that made them happy. The say down at different sides of the room. The girl with bel was getting mad because Bel started playing with his knives out of boredom. The girl with Fran was just bored because he wasn't doing anything.

The girl with Bel called the other one over. They went to each other but the boys didn't notice. "I say we spend a little quality time with our boys. What do you say?" The girl had an evil smirk on her face. "I agree with you completely." They started whispering to each other and eventually they went back to their seats. "Hey Fran? Do you want to go dance?" Fran turned his head and in a monotone voice he said "No." But the girl was persistent and pulled him by the arm. "Come on! Just one dance." Fran wasn't budging though. Bel was getting annoyed too. "You are going to dance with me! Now come one!" Bel's eye was twitching. "I told you peasant I don't dance unless I want to." The girl had a smirk. "Well if we don't dance then I'll tell my friend over there to start locking lips with your frog over there." Bel gave her the dirtiest look ever but stood up and followed her.

Fran saw them get up but he didn't know what to do. "Look your friend is dancing so we should too." Fran sighed in defeat and followed her to the dance floor. Sadly when he got there a slow dance song came on. Fran and Bel both yelled the same thing in their heads _DAMN IT! _The girls made them hold them the right way (sorry don't know how to write that) The girls were making them hold them very close. _That girl needs to get away from my froggy before I slice her! _Fran wasn't thinking nice thoughts either. _That girl is going to die if I see her do anything with Bel-sempai. _Fran realized what he just thought. _Wow that was a surprise. Still I don't like her being that close with him. Still I wanted it to be like that with us. _Fran knew for a fact that he did have a crush but he didn't realize that he actually loved Bel. (boys can be idiots sometimes)

The girls purposely started getting close to each other as they were dancing. When they were just close enough the girl spoke. "Bel I know you love me so I want you to say it. Now." Fran's eyes went wide and Bel looked over and saw that face that he had on. "Why would I say something like that?" _I cant say that. Not in front of froggy. Damn this girl!_ "Because I said so. Now say it before I tell my friend to pucker up for him. And say it like you mean it." Fran didn't want to hear anymore but the girl made sure he stood in place. Bel felt like he was betraying Fran as he spoke the words he would regret saying. "I-I l-love y-you from t-the bottom of my h-heart." Both boys felt a pain in their chests so strong they felt like they were going to pass out. "That's good. Now bel I would like a kiss from you."

At that moment Fran was trying to stay calm but he started shaking. Bel gave a 'oh my gosh you're crazy' kind of look. "Now Bel. Im waiting unless you want them to do it." Fran tried to remember what Bel told him but his mind was so mixed with thoughts he couldn't think straight. Bel didn't really have a choice because he didn't want his froggy to be kissed by some girl he didn't love. But he would do it for the one he loved. He started to lean forward and the girl started to too. Fran couldn't stand it he didn't want to see. _Remember what he said! remember what he said! _He couldn't take it anymore his chest was hurting so much now. He couldn't think straight. He needed to get away so he ran away from the girl and out of the gym. Bel saw this and ran towards where Fran headed.

Fran went to the place he knew no one would know where to go. He headed to the roof and along the way he had big tears coming out of his eyes. When he got there he made sure he closed the door and went to the corner and was crying uncontrollably. _Why is my chest hurting so much! It hurts so much! It won't stop! It needs to stop! _He didn't know what to do anymore. Bel was running around the whole school and when he came to the staircase that led to the roof he heard crying. _That's the froggy's cry_. He went up the stairs and opened the door. He looked around and didn't see anything until he looked behind the door. "F-Fran?" Fran looked up to see bel and his face looked so concerned and worried. Bel was actually worried and when he saw Fran he felt really bad.

Bel came and kneeled in front of Fran. His face was red and had tear lines on his face. "What are you doing here?" Bel didn't know how to respond. "Why did you run away?" Fran looked away but spoke pretty loud. "Why were you going to kiss that girl? Do you really love her?" That hurt Bel a lot but he didn't like it when he was spoke to like that. He grabbed Fran's shoulders and shook him. "I only did it because I was going to make sure you were fine. I didn't want anything to happen to you! I did everything just for you!" Fran was not believing though. "Why though? I don't know why your doing this." Bel grabbed Fran by the face this time and just blurted out, "I only did this because I-I love you!" Fran was shocked by that "Y-you what?" "You heard what I said! I love you! I love you I love you! More than anything in this world!"

Fran couldn't tell if he was happy or confused or shocked or stopped breathing. He just grabbed Bel's hands and held them. "Do you mean that?" "Course I do. For not I wouldn't have said it." Fran started blushing, "If you do mean it than now I can say that I love you too." At that moment Bel pulled him into a hug. Fran wrapped his arms around Bel and he didn't want to let go. They pulled away but were still holding each other and their faces were close together. Fran had a blush on his face and Bel was smiling not smirking but smiling! (a real smile!) "You made this a good day for me you know that." "Same here." At that moment they felt something in their chests. It wasn't because of pain but it was because they were both so happy and they didn't know what to do.

Suddenly they felt their faces come closer to each other. It was like two magnets coming together. They were centimeters away from each other. Then the gap between them closed and they were both surprised by the action. They stayed like that for a minute. The kiss was full of love, inexperience, compassion, and anything else lovey dovey. They broke away when air was becoming a problem. Now Fran was blushing really hard and Bel had a smirk at his face reaction. Fran suddenly pushed bel away and he fell on his butt. Bel rubbed his bum. "I don't think that's what most people do after they kiss the one they love." "Sorry but is this even right? We're both guys and I just had my first kiss taken away!" Fran kept rambling on when Bel just kissed him again to make him stop.

Fran didn't resist he just accepted it. When Bel pulled away he smirked "That's what I think we should have done instead of you pushing me." "But still is it right if we love each other?" Bel just patted him on the head "It is right froggy. No matter what anybody says." He pulled him into another hug and Fran buried his face in Bel's chest. _You and bel will be happy together when the time comes. _Fran remembered those words that his mom said that one day. He had a big smile on his face. _Looks like she was right again_. When Bel let go of him he suggested something. "Do you want to ditch this place and go somewhere?" Fran gave a big smile "That's a good idea." They stood up and held hands as they walked out of the roof. Who knows where they were off to. Back at the dance the girls were still waiting for them to come back but they never did. "They are going to get it when we see them again."

**Rozen: finally I made the kiss scene. Im not good at it but ill get better with later chapters. Then I can get to the main part in this story  
Fran: Rozenvampire would also like to tell her reviewers something before the next chapter.  
Rozen: right sadly this is going to be the last chapter for at least until maybe next week. School is getting in my way now and we also got a book that we need to read in history. I still need to finish the one for literature -_- anyway here's my messages for my reviewers!**

**Satii-de-Sange- your comment made me laugh ^_^**

**Kikyokyoyahibari- yes Fran's mom is the observer. And don't worry bel will make sure the girls get their punishment *evil laugh***

**963Q-Karin- I also love how I make bel so protective =) and this is what they did! They figured out their feelings for each other finally!**

**fan girl 666- next chapter the girls are going to get something they didn't see coming. They will get a punishment.**

**xx xx- thank you for your nice words. I really enjoyed your review! And its ok I'm sometimes a drama queen too =P**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! I adore you guys! You guys are my inspiration to writing! And please of you see any problems tell me and ill fix them. And I take constructive criticism too! I would like that too! R&R and see you next time! ^_^**


	8. the special place and revenge

**Rozen: ok im updating again! Yay! I like the first part very much but towards the middle I think I could have done better. Whatever im suppose to be reading my book but im like 'no I want my reviewers to have another chapter' see im nice to you guys ^_^**

**Fran: yeah and she has to do some packet for the story which she hasn't started reading and its due in Thursday.**

**Rozen: stop reminding me! I don't like my literature teacher anyway. She's such a *%$! **

**Fran: *rolls eyes* anyway she doesn't own anything and there's some OOCness in here. Enjoy!**

Bel and Fran were on their way to go to a special place while they were holding hands. They were going to a park which was important to Bel. Bel had told Fran that it holds many memories when he was little with his parents. Along the way Fran noticed that people were staring or giving them weird looks. "Bel-sempai, why are people staring at us?" Bel didn't even notice until now. "Pay no attention to them. They just don't know love when they see it." He pulled Fran closer to him and they kept walking. When they got to the park Fran noticed it was really old. A lot of the equipment was rusty and it looked abandoned. Bel started having random memories come back to him. When they got to the entrance Bel stopped and Fran looked at him. "Are you okay Bel-sempai?"

"_Mommy can we play on the swings first? Can we? Can we?" A little blonde bel who was only 5 was running to his mother pulling her hand. "Of course, my little prince. We just have to tell your brother and father." His mom picked up little Bel and carried him over to where his dad and brother were._

"Bel-sempai?" Fran was getting worried because Bel spaced out. He snapped back to reality and smirked. "I'm good. I just remembered something that's all." As they were walking Bel found the picnic table where his family would always sit at to eat.

"_Daddy! Big brother!" The little Bel was waving when he saw them. His mom was smiling as she walked toward them._

Bel could have sworn he saw his mom over there but he shook it off. "Let's go play on the swings froggy." Fran nodded and followed him to the swings. When they got there Fran sat down and Bel started pushing him.

"_Mommy push me higher!" Little bel was already going high. "But honey you might fall and hurt yourself." "No I wont! I promise." His mom sighed and pushed him higher._

"Hey froggy do you want to go higher?" Fran looked back and smiled. "Sure why not. But what if I fall?" Bel started smirking "Don't worry if you do I'll come and catch you." Bel started pushing him higher and then he got an idea. "Froggy, if I push you really high will you jump to see me catch you?" Fran gave him a crazy look. "Are you nuts? You wont be able to catch me!" "Of course I will. You're my froggy." Fran was thinking about it for a minute but then gave up. "Fine you can do it." Bel smirked and pushed him more. Then he ran in front of Fran and held his arms out. "Ok froggy jump and I'll catch you." Fran was getting nervous so he counted to 3 and jumped. He flew straight into Bel's arms but the impact was strong it made Bel fall with Fran in his arms.

Fran shook his head and smiled "That wasn't exactly the way I pictured it to be." Bel picked up his head and smirked "Well you aren't exactly light like you used to be." Fran pouted "I didn't get fat!" "Ushishishi, I didn't say you did though." Bel laid his headand Fran laid his on Bel's chest. They stayed liked that until Fran lifted his head and spoke again. "Nee, Bel-sempai, what's your family like?" Bel took a deep breath and lifted his head up. "Well you know me already. I have an older brother, a father, and a mother. What else do you want to know?" Fran just stared "Okay but can't you tell me more. You already know about me and my family." "Okay if you want to know I'll tell you. Only because you're my froggy." He lifted Fran and himself so know Fran was sitting on his lap.

"Well my mother and father got together and had my brother. Then 3 years later I was born. My mother was very happy and my father was too. My brother on the other hand was happy at first but then things started becoming tense between us. He got jealous because my mother would always be with me. But it wasn't really her fault because I liked being with her a lot. My brother never was the social type. So one day things just turned very wrong. As me and my brother got older we stopped talking to each other for good. My parents would have some arguments saying its because my mother would only spend time with me and not my brother. But my mother never blamed me she loved me very much. She called me her prince and she was my queen. Then when I was eight and my brother just turned eleven she died."

_Little bel came home from school and ran to his house. "Mommy! I'm home!" He saw no one was home though and went to look for everyone. He searched everywhere and still no one. Then he heard the door being opened. "Bel are you here?" It was his father so he ran downstairs and to his father. "Daddy, where's mommy?" His father kneeled down, he had a sad look on his face. "Bel we are going to the hospital right now so can you get ready?" Bel didn't understand "Why are we going there though? I want mommy." His father picked him up and carried him to get his shoes on. "We are going to see her right now. So you have to be a good boy okay?" Bel nodded and went to the car. It was raining when they got to the hospital and bel looked scared. He never liked the hospitals._

_He and his dad went to the receptionist and checked in. They went up the elevator to the third floor, down a hall, turned right, and it was the second door on the left. When they opened the door Bel saw that his brother was already there by his mom's side. She was sleeping and had a oxygen mask on. Bel ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Mommy! Are you okay?" Bel was so worried about her. He turned to his father "What happened to her?" His father and brother looked at each other, his brother turned around. "You see Bel, when your mother was out shopping and she didn't know that there was a crazy guy driving around town. When she was crossing the street it was that driver that didn't stop and hit her." Bel eyes were wide and tears started forming in them. _

"_W-what's going to happen to her?" "We aren't sure yet but hopefully she will get better again." Bel's tears were coming out and he just went to sit by his mother. His brother didn't even try to comfort him. He just stared out the window. When they had to leave Bel didn't want to go. "I don't want to leave! I don't want to! Let me be with my mommy!" He was crying a lot and his father had to carry him out. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO! MOMMY!" _

Fran had little tears in his eyes "So what happened then?" "She went into cardiac arrest and just died. They said that there was nothing else they can do. But I didn't believe them for one second." By now Fran's tears were coming down. Bel saw then and wiped them away "Why are you crying froggy?" "Because its sad how she died. Weren't you sad?" "Course I was. Me and her had a very deep relationship together. But my brother showed us no kind of sadness. It was like he didn't even care." Bel sighed and placed his arms around Fran's shoulders placing his head by his neck. "But you don't need to worry. Ill make sure nothing happens to you." Fran nuzzled closer to Bel. "Don't worry nothing will happen. I wouldn't want you to go threw that kind of sadness again."

Bel smirked and placed a kiss on Fran's cheek. Fran blushed from the sudden kiss. "Come on froggy I think we should get you home before your mom gets worried." "Okay then." They got up and walked out together. As they were walking Fran remembered something. "U-um Bel-sempai what are we going to do about the girls?" Bel forgot about them too. "Well technically the dance is over and so is the deal. But they will be pissed since we just left them there." "They are going to be pissed aren't they? Hopefully they don't do anything drastic." Bel just patted Fran on the head. "Don't worry nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it." When they got to Fran's house it was dark inside. "My mom must be sleeping already. By the way should I tell my mom about us?" Bel shook his head "Let's not tell anyone for a while."

"That's fine by me. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Bel smirked "Sure why not." Bel was going to leave but then he felt something hold his sleeve. He turned to see Fran with a blush on his face "U-um Bel-sempai? C-can I get a g-goodnight k-kiss?" Bel smirked and pulled Fran close to him. "Why not? You are my froggy after all." He leaned down and gave Fran a nice gentle kiss on the lips. Fran returned it happily with a smile on him. When they broke apart Fran went inside and Bel left to his house. From the upstairs window you saw a figure standing there. If you looked closely you could see a big smile on her face. When Fran went to his room he jumped on his bed and had a bright blush on his face. Bel was walking with his face a nice scarlet color. When he got home he made sure to go straight to his room.

As always luck wasn't on his side. When he got upstairs he saw someone coming from a room. "Bel what are you doing out this late?" It was his father who he really didn't want to see. Bel just stayed quiet and waited. "I asked you a question. Where were you?" He walked closer to him but Bel stood his ground and was quiet. His father was getting mad he grabbed Bel's arm "Answer me now." Bel yanked his arm away "Why would you care. Not like you care about me anymore after-" "Don't you dare speak of that. You know better." Bel just rolled his eyes (not that his father could see) and went to his room and locked it. His father went downstairs to get something to eat. Bel really didn't like it here at his house anymore. He went to his dresser and took a picture out of it.

It was him when he was little with his mom together hugging. "The only reason why I'm not leaving this place is because of you." He placed the picture back and went to go to sleep. _If only I didn't make that promise with you then I would have left this place that is hell. _He remembered that day like it was yesterday. It always came in his mind at anytime and it bugged Bel. He closed his eyes and started remembering that day.

_Little bel came to the hospital right after school. That became a daily routine for him since his mother wasn't getting any better. The doctors never said anything to the little boy because they thought he wouldn't get it. When he went to his mother's room he saw that she was awake but not moving. "Mommy! Your up!" He ran to her and gave her a hug. She returned it and smiled "My little prince you came again. I'm so happy to see you." Bel very happy to see his mom awake finally. "Bel honey I have a favor to ask." She pulled him away and gave him a little smile. "What is it mommy?" She took a deep breathe "I need you to watch your father and brother for me okay?" Bel gave her a confused face. "Why? Your coming home soon aren't you?" "I'm sorry Bel but mommy isn't going to be coming home anymore."_

"_But why! I need you mommy. I love you." She gave him a kiss on the forehead "I love you too but mommy is going to be away from now on okay? And I need you to be the big boy of the house. I want you to promise me that you will always try to protect your brother and father okay?" Bel was having tears coming out of his eyes. "Okay I promise." She gave him one more hug and kiss. "Thank you. I know you will make me proud." Before Bel was going to say something a nurse came and told him he had to leave. Bel left the hospital in tears._

Bel had always remembered that day and two days later he got the news that his mother died. He still couldn't believe it and he vowed that he would keep his promise to his mother. No matter how much he despised his brother and father.

Next day was a Sunday. Fran never really liked Sunday's for some reason. But he still didn't want to get up. Until his phone rang making him jump in the air. He picked it up "Hello?" _*Good morning to you too you little worm* _Fran's heart stopped when it was the girl who called him. "H-how did you get my number?" _*That's not important. What is important is that you and Bel will meet us on the rooftop of the school right now* _"Why should we. What are you going to do about it if we don't?" _*That's easy when school starts I'm going to make sure my friend and I tell the whole school that you and bel are having affairs with each other* _Fran's eye twitched. _Too late Bel-sempai and I are together but we aren't doing that_! "That's stupid we aren't coming." _*Well you are because we already told Bel and he was going to come because he realized that I'm his girl and he loves me.* _

_Again too late since he already told me he loved me you little witch! _"I'm still not coming." _*Well you are or this rumor will be on the school paper by tomorrow.* _Fran sighed "Fine I'll go geez." _*good see you there* _Fran dialed Bel's number. It was ringing for some time. "Pick up Bel now!" When it did pick up it sounded like Bel was still sleeping "What froggy it's too early." "The girls are saying they want to meet us at the school rooftop now." There was silence "Why can't we just not go?" "I told them that but they said if we don't there going to post on the school paper that we are having affairs with each other!" Again silence. "Well that's fine by me-" "BEL-SEMPAI! This is serious!" "I am being serious too!" Again there was silence. "Froggy you there?" "Im going to hang up and you better meet me by the school." He hung up then.

"Ushishishi, that froggy is something else. But I guess I'll go since he's my froggy." Bel finally got up to get ready. Fran was waiting by the school gate crouching down. "Why is my froggy sitting on the floor?" Fran looked up to see Bel standing over him. "I'm just tired that's all. Are you ready?" Fran got up and stood next to Bel. "Of course I am." They started walking towards the rooftop. When they got there it looked deserted but then they saw the girls at the end of the fence. "So you boys decided to come after all huh?" "We didn't really have a choice did we? Shishishi." "Where's your lizard boy at?" Fran came up from behind Bel "Its frog! Not lizard! Get it straight." The girl roller her eyes. "Anyway you guys broke our deal so you guys have to pay now."

"What exactly are you going to do, throw your cheap make-up at us?" Fran couldn't help but chuckle at that. The girls looked pissed now. "No Bel you're going to come with me and stay with me and my friend here is going to take him and leave us." Bel raised an eyebrow. "No I'd rather run in front of a train then stay with you." The girl stood up and started walking towards Bel and Fran the other girl just followed close behind. "Bel you're going to come with me now. You're going to listen to me from now on." Bel was getting annoyed with this girl she was just being stubborn. Fran needed to say something. "Look we followed the deal. It's after the dance so why are you mad?" The girl gave Fran a hard glare. "We're mad because you ditched us! Who does that to their dates?"

Bel pointed to him and Fran "Obviously we do." The girl thought she was going to lose it (even though she did =P ). She started griping her hands in fists and her friend just jumped and hugged Fran. Bel's eye started twitching hard. _She better get off my froggy before I massacre her! _Fran saw the evil aura come off of Bel and pushed the girl away. Like her friend she was being stubborn and kept latching herself on Fran's arm. "Come on lets leave them alone froggy." At that moment there was a scream and the next thing you know the girl is pinned to the wall by many knives. She was shocked by the surprise action and was shaking really badly. Fran's eyes went wide and her friend started screaming at Bel. "What the hell was that for! You jerk let her go this instant!"

Bel gave her the serious look and Fran knew this wasn't going to end good. The girl still yelling and Bel finally snapped. There was another scream and the girl was pinned to the wall next to her friend. Bel walked up to them and placed a knife by their throats. "This is going to the last meeting we ever have with each other. If I ever see you witches come near me or my froggy again I'll make sure to give you more then this." He then gave a death glare to the girl that was hugging Fran. "And if I ever hear you call **my **froggy his name again I'll do worse for you. Only **I** call him that." Both of the girls were shaking very badly now they didn't want to speak. "You guys are lucky im not doing anything now because my froggy wont like what he would see" Bel turned and grabbed Fan by the hand and walked to the door.

Fran looked back. "Were just leaving them there!" "Shishishi, yes this is what they get." Fran couldn't really argue but he thought it was a bit much. The girls were yelling to let them go but Bel wasn't listening and Fran tried to ignore them. When they were down the stairs and down the hall they barely heard their cries. "I'm not complaining or anything but you probably should have done something else. What if they starve?" Bel just shrugged his shoulders "Who knows maybe they will be lucky and someone will find them. And I wont forgive that girl for calling you 'froggy'. Only I call you that." Fran blushed for Bel always being so protective of him. They left the school and went to go get something to eat. Back with the girls her friend was pissed at her. "I told you we shouldn't have messed with them."

"SHUT UP! It was worth the risk." Her friend just shook her head in disappointment. "You're such a stubborn brat sometimes you know that." "I said SHUT UP! You're annoying me now." They were there the whole day and the sun was setting already. They were both hungry, tired, and they couldn't move for the world. Then the door suddenly opened and the girls looked up. Their eyes went wide and they looked really scared. Right in front of them was Bel with one of the biggest, scariest, evil smile that they've seen. "Shishishi, did you guys really think I was just going to leave you. I said not in front of my froggy but since he's not here I can play now!" He took one of his knives out and twirled it in his hands. "W-w-what are y-you g-going to d-do to us?" Both of the girls had tears coming out of their eyes.

"Shishishi, nothing much just pay you back for all the things you did to me and my froggy. That's all. Who wants to go first?" He walked toward them the knife in his hand and a very evil smile on his face. Next thing you hear are screams and the neighborhood dogs barking. The next morning on the news in the house of a random family the mom was watching the news. She had a worried look on her face. She turned up the volume so she could hear better. The news guy was stating what happened.

_For the big news today two discipline committee members found two girls on the roof with very serious injuries. Both girls had many deep cut marks all over them and none of them can remember who did it. Police have no evidence at all at who the person can be. Here is a picture of what they look like._

The screen switched to the two girls laying on the ground both bloody and had many cuts on them. One had many deep ones on her legs and arms. The other one had deep ones on her face and stomach. There was not even one knife left. Back at Bel's house he was in his room humming while having a big smile on his face. "Shishishi well think my job is done." He was wiping his bloody knife. "At least now I can spend my time with my froggy now~"

**Rozen: yeah I wanted to show some things from bel's family. And hope that satisfied your guys desire for bel to get vengeance on the girls. I like making the kiss scenes there so much fun! ^_^**

**Fran: *blushes* I enjoy them too.**

**Rozen: I know you do! Anyway thank you for my reviewers again! I love all your reviews! And I have a question I need you guys to answer. My friend read my story and she thinks that's I came a little too strong with bel and Fran's relationship when they were little. Do you guys think I make their relationship ok? And is the plotline going ok so far?**

**Fran: yeah she really would like it if you guys answer these questions! And if you do she will give you a virtual cookie and hug!**

**Rozen: HUGS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER! Anyway R&R please? =)**


	9. the triple surprises

**Rozen: oh my goodness! I am so sorry for not updating but I have a reason. However, ill tell you after this chapter so I don't bore you guys like im probably doing now**

**Fran: yeah this chapter is pretty long but its not as long as last chapter**

**Rozen: I know I was so mad! I though it was longer but I couldn't write anymore -_-**

**Fran: yeah but she doesn't own anything! Enjoy!**

After the incident with the girls, no one ever bothered Fran and Bel because everyone knew that it was Bel that did it. Fran never heard of it though because he never pays attention to anything around him. He would wonder what happened to them but he would forget to ask Bel about it. On Saturday though was going to be a hard day for him. That morning Fran was happy because his mom was going to go to another city to see his dad. His mom was getting her things together when Fran came home on Friday. "Mom why are you packing up?" His mom didn't even see him come in. "Oh Fran honey. I've got great news!" She ran over and hugged him to death. "Do you mind telling me the good news." She let go of him while she still had a big smile on her face. "Well we should sit while I tell you."

They went over and sat on the couch. "Alright, today when I was finishing the laundry I got a phone call. When I answered it, it was your dad. He said that he was coming to the city close by this one for business. He is going to be staying there for three days then he comes home for a while. He said we should come over for the weekend. So you need to start packing." Fran had a grin on his face until he heard the last part. "But this weekend, I had something to do with Bel-sempai. And you said three days so I would miss school on Monday." Fran's mom had her hand on her chin thinking. "Well you have a point for school but you always do things with Bel every weekend. You should spend time with us for a change." "But I do spend time with you. And dad is coming home after that so I can be with you guys then."

His mom was thinking very hard on this and sighed, "How about this. You can stay here and watch the house while I'm gone. Moreover, when we come back, you are going to cancel all your plans with Bel and be with your dad and me. It that a deal?" Fran gave her a smile. "I can deal with that." His mom gave him a hug and he returned it. "How about I help you pack and we will have a good dinner tonight?" His mom gave another one of her gentle smiles. "I would love that." So Fran and his mom were getting ready and they made and ate dinner together. The next morning Fran helped his mom get her luggage in her cab and she left. Fran felt weird being in the house my himself. He knew Bel would be coming over later so he went to make himself breakfast. After he was done he went and washed them.

As soon as he was done, he heard the doorbell ring. _Hmm that's weird. Bel-sempai isn't suppose to be here now. _When he opened the door it was Bel. "Bel-sempai? You said you were coming over later" Bel smirked as he came in. "What I cant come a bit early to see my lovely froggy?" He leaned over so his face was inches away from Fran's. "I-I n-never said y-you couldn't." Fran was only stuttering because he wasn't used to Bel being like this. "So can I get my hello kiss?" Fran had a light blush and nodded. He leaned closer and the gap between them closed. Bel would think sometimes if they were ever going to go farther than a simple kiss on the lips. Then he thought of the reaction Fran would give him if he forced it but he would be happy when Fran was ready for it. When they broke apart Bel looked around.

"Where's the mother frog at?" "If you're talking about my mom then she went out of town for the weekend. It's just going to be me in the house for now." Bel gave a laugh, which gave Fran a little chill. "You mean its going to be **us **in the house." Fran raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What do you mean by 'us'?" "Well I wouldn't want my froggy to be lonely here so I'm going to stay with you this weekend." Again Fran replied with an "Eh?" When it finally was processed in his brain, he just sighed. "I guess that would be fine. But won't your family be worried?" Bel nodded his head "Nope. They can take care of themselves and so can I." Fran shrugged his shoulders and they went to the living room to go watch a movie. During the movie, Bel kept messing with Fran because he didn't like how the movie was coming along.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Hold on a minute." Bel left the room while Fran paused it. Then Bel's phone rang which made Fran jump. It was a text message. He checked the caller ID and it said unknown. _Unknown? _He didn't want to be nosy and see what it said, but something inside him was telling him that he should open it. So he did. _-I found you again Bel~ From M. _Fran raised an eyebrow at this message. He had a annoying pain in his chest and he knew exactly what it was. Pure jealousy. He thought he was going to break the phone in his hand if he didn't put it down right now. When Bel came back from the bathroom his face met with a pillow. "You better have a reason for hat froggy." His eye twitched at the sudden attack and threw it right back at him. "Explain yourself frog." "How about you explain why you're getting unknown messages from someone named M."

"What?" Fran opened his phone and showed him the message. Bel instantly went silent and snatched the phone away. "Crap." He looked at Fran sat next to him. "Listen, this is not some random love interest, but something worse." Fran still had an annoyed look on his face. "Froggy, how would you respond knowing that there is this person hunting me down?" "I wouldn't really know how to respong honestly." "Well, there is and as the message says he found me. His name is Mammon and I can't risk him hurting you. Can you promise me that if I say to, you'll go and hide if we ever see him anywhere?" Fran was silent for a bit. "Do you really have to think about this?" "It's not like I'm doubting you or anything. If anything I do believe you considering you seem like the person to be hunted down by who knows what kind of people and-"

Bel grabbed Fran by the shoulders and gave him a serious look. Fran nodded his head. "I promise." "Okay, let's finish our movie now." They were watching their movie and it went by fast. When it finished it was lunchtime so Fran made them something (such a housewife). They finished eating and decided to just watch some more movies until they left to go get something for dinner. As they were walking, they were holding hands and walking close together. As always, people were staring but neither of the boys cared. When they got to the store, Fran already knew what he wanted to make. "Since when did you become the housewife?" Fran gave him a dirty look. "I've always liked cooking. I would always watch my mom and she would teach me." Bel started smirking "At least I know I can count on you to cook when we get married."

Fran had a blush on his face "W-what are y-you talking a-about? You think we are going to get married?" "Of course we are. You're going to be my froggy always and forever. I'll make sure of it." He wrapped his arms around Fran's waist and pulled him close. "You want to stay my froggy right?" Fran's blush got darker "Course I do. What ever gave you the idea that I didn't? Anyway we better head home so I can start cooking." Bel gave a grunt and let him go. They paid for everything and headed to the house. When they got there, Fran went straight to the kitchen to prepare everything. Bel jut sat on a chair and played with his knives until the food was ready. When Fran finished he made some curry with rice and other side dishes. They started eating and Bel was flabbergasted on how good it tasted. _Looks like I can trust him with out meals._

They had little conversations while they were eating and even when they were washing the dishes together. After they were done, they didn't realize how late it was. "Bel-sempai I think we should go to sleep now." Bel started smirking "I agree but where will I stay?" Fran gave him a confused look. _Where will he sleep? I should've thought more about this. _Bel saw Fran thinking hard about this so he grabbed him by the waist and held him close. "Can't I just stay in the same bed as my froggy?" Fran started blushing hard. "I-I guess t-that wouldn't be a p-problem." Bel chuckled as Fran led him into his room. He changed and they got to bed (Bel decided not to use Fran's pajamas). When they were settled, Fran turned to face Bel. "You planned this didn't you?" "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Fran rolled his eyes and turned the other way. Bel took the opportunity and pulled Fran close to him. Fran squealed and turned again. "The prince likes to cuddle with his froggy." Fran sighed and wrapped is arms around Bel and they both fell asleep. The next day Bel woke up to see Fran wrapped around his torso sleeping soundly. Fran shifted and woke up to see Bel smirking at him. "What?" Without warning Bel pulled, him so he was laying on top and kissed him dead on the lips. Fran was surprised but just kissed back. When they pulled away Bel smirked again. "You didn't give me a goodnight kiss. So this made up for it." Fran rolled his eyes and got up to get ready. Bel was already ready so he just went downstairs. When Fran came down, they got their coats and went out to eat.

When they finished eating they were headed to their little date. On Wednesday Bel surprised Fran with tickets to another magic show. This time it was a new kind of magician so Fran was very excited. When they got there, they were heading to the theatre. There was a lot of people so the boys were holding hands so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Bel was looking around and his eyes went wide. There on the other side or the room was someone walking with purple hair. _Damn it! That better not be Mammon. It wouldn't be good for my froggy to see him. _He decided to stay quiet about it so Fran wouldn't worry about it. But he still was going to keep a watch on that purple haired person. When they entered and got in their seats Bel looked around again and didn't see anything.

_It might have been just my imagination. But I still have to be cautious. _He relaxed a bit when he saw the look Fran had on his face. He looked very happy. Fran saw him staring and smiled again "Bel-sempai thank you for taking me somewhere again." If Bel was the mushy lovey person he would have melted from that smile. But since it's him he has other ways of showing his love. So he smirked and wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders. "Its not a problem for me. I would do anything for my froggy you know that right?" Fran nodded "I know you will." Fran leaned against him and watched as the show was starting. Everything was going fine through the show and Bel forgot about watching for a guy with purple hair. All that changed when the magician asked someone from the audience to come up and help him.

Many hands were raised even Fran's but he chose a boy who came on stage. Bel tensed when he saw who it was. It was the person with purple hair but not just any person it was.. _Mammon! _Bel was trying to stay calm but when mammon looked he was staring dead at Bel and Fran. A smirk fell on his face as he waved to them. "Bel-sempai is that someone you know?" Bel nodded his head no. "Fran we need to get out of here now." "But its getting to the good part no-" Bel grabbed him by the hand and led them out of the theatre and into the food area which was empty. He turned and placed his hands on Fran's shoulders. "Froggy remember what I told you yesterday. If we see mammon you have to get out of here now. I don't want him to hurt you ok?" Fran nodded and looked down with a blush.

Bel tilted his head to the side. "You okay?" Suddenly Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck and kissed him on the lips. This took Bel by surprise and he returned it without hesitation. When they parted Fran was still hugging him. "I don't want to go. Can't I stay with you?" Bel knew it was too dangerous if he stayed with him while Mammon was here. "I don't want you to leave either but I don't want you to get hurt by him." Fran still wouldn't let go of him. "How about this. In one hour meet me by the park I took you to. Go and sit by the slide okay?" "Okay then. Promise you will be there." "I promise." With that Fran let go of him and ran out the theatre. Bel was standing there alone or so he thought. "You know you were never that passionate with me. That hurts my feelings."

Bel turned to see Mammon there and his face grew serious. "That's because I didn't like you like that." Bel started drawing out his knives. Mammon pouted "But I liked you like that. You never excepted my feelings." Bel rolled his eyes and threw the knives at him and ran. Mammon dodged them with ease and walked the way Bel ran. "He isn't making this easier for himself or that pathetic thing he was with." Bel needed to get rid of Mammon but he didn't know how. _I should just try and get him off my tail for a while. I'll make sure he doesn't find me again. _Bel just ran and ran without thinking of where he was going. Mammon on the other hand was walking like nothing was going on. _I already know where you're going. _He started snickering to himself and walked along.

When Fran thought he was far enough he stopped to catch his breath. _Hopefully this is fine. Better walk to the park for now. _Fran started walking and he hoped he remembered how to get there. As he was walking he had the feeling that someone was watching him and he got a chill because of that thought. Then he wind started blowing hard and it caught him by surprise that he jumped. _What the hell? I don't like this at all. _"You shouldn't like this at all." Fran turned and saw Mammon. "What do you want?" Mammon smirked. "That's not really polite to say to someone you don't know." He started walking towards Fran who was backing up. "S-stay back. I don't think I should be talking with you. Bel-sempai woul-" "Ha! You think Bel is going to do anything. Well listen here you."

Mammon walked towards him more with a glare. "Bel doesn't want you. You need to stay out of our way. Your just like a lost puppy who is begging for attention." Now he had Fran against a wall of a building who was starting to have little tears in his eyes. "You're wrong! Bel loves me! Leave me alone!" He pushed Mammon and started to run but Mammon caught him by the wrist and pulled him back to the wall. "No I wont leave you alone. I'm going to do something to you that will make you go insane." He grabbed Fran's other wrist and held him in place. "I hope you like your little present." Fran suddenly felt weak and dizzy. His eyes were closing and the last thing he saw was Mammon smirking at him. Then everything went blank.

Bel started running like his life depended on him, which it kinda did. He didn't like this feeling going on in his chest. _This pain is just like before. I don't think that's a good sign. I better and hurry and get to the park. _He started running even faster and took his shortcut. When he got there he went to the slide and stopped in his tracks. "What the hell!" There was someone sitting on the slide but it wasn't Fran, it was Mammon and on the floor by his feet was Fran unconscious. "Mammon what did you do to him?" He drew more knives out but Mammon had one by Fran's neck. "I suggest you put those away unless you want to go home with just his head." Bel cursed but put them in his jacket. "Why did you bring him into this? He has nothing to do with it." Mammon got angry.

He stood up and walked towards Bel. "He is in this very much. If it wasn't for him you would be mine right now! I don't like sharing what's mine." Mammon had a glow in his eyes and Bel knew what was coming next. His body froze and he couldn't move anything. _Damn! I hate it when he does this to me. _Mammon was in front of Bel and had his hands on his face. "You know I still think you want to be with me. You're just with him because you want to make me jealous." Bel shook his head. "You're completely wrong. I will never love you! I love Fran and if you can't accept that then go commit suicide or something." Mammon started smirking and got closer to Bel's face "Don't worry I'll make sure you love me." He leaned in closer and closer and finally pressed his lips to Bel's.

Bel's eyes went wide and he tried to get Mammon off of him but it was no use. Meanwhile Fran started waking up. He was on his knees while rubbing his head. "What happened? My head hurts." He turned and saw his worst nightmare, he was watching Mammon and Bel kiss each other. His eyes started filling with tears and he had a pain in his chest mixed with anger and sadness (mostly anger). He was so mad right now he wanted to scream. He started running towards them. "Get your hands off of Bel!" He pushed Mammon so hard he fell over and his trance on Bel was gone so he could move again. Fran wasn't done yet he was going to go after him but Bel held him by his waist. "Fran that's enough." He still had tears coming down his eyes but he gave in.

Mammon looked over and was furious again. "Bel I told you I don't like sharing what's mine!" He started running towards them but Bel threw his knives and hooked him to the ground. Mammon couldn't use his illusions because his emotions were getting the better of him. "Bel come back! You don't need him! You have me!" Bel wasn't listening to him though. He just grabbed Fran's hand and they walked away. They could still hear his cries when they got out of the park but they ignored it. Bel looked and saw Fran still had tears coming down and he wanted to try and make up for it when they got to his house. When they did get to his house Fran unlocked it and they both went in. Fran went to the bathroom and Bel sat down on the couch. Fran was washing his face when he looked in the mirror.

_Bel doesn't want you. Your just like a lost puppy who is begging for attention. I'm I really just a pet to Bel? No I know that Mammon is wrong. Bel does love me and I love him. _When Fran went downstairs he saw Bel laying on the couch.. Then he got an idea, something he thought he wouldn't be doing until later but he was sure it was fine with Bel. He walked over and stood on front of him. Then he got on top of him with his hands and knees. Bel was a little curious as to what he was doing but Fran spoke first with a scarlet blush on his face. "Sempai, you love me right?" Bel smirked "Course I do. Why do you ask?" "I'm just making sure because then I wouldn't be able to give you this." Before Bel could reply Fran captured his lips in a kiss that made him completely surprised.

It was a different kind of kiss this time. It was full of want and so full of love. Then what caught Bel again was when Fran started biting his bottom lip and he felt something warm too. _Is this his tongue that I feel! _Fran was asking for entrance and Bel granted it. Now Fran was exploring Bel's mouth and Bel was trying to get his dominance back. Fran wasn't allowing that at all though. Bel put a hand behind Fran's head to deepen the kiss even more. Fran had his hands on Bel's shoulders to support him. Sadly for both of them air was becoming a problem and they broke apart. Fran still had that blush on his face and bel was trying to breathe normal. "That was a surprise." Fran nodded his head. "Yes it was. But I don't like that Mammon person at all. He should learn not to mess with my Bel-sempai."

Bel raised an eyebrow "I'm yours? Ushishishi, he should also know that your mine." He nodded in agreement. "But I think we need to get something straight first." "Straight what out?" He got his answer when Bel sat up and pushed Fran so now he was on top. "You should know that I am the one who is on top. I'll let this one pass for now." Fran's blush got darker and he nodded. Bel smirked. "Also people need to know that you are taken so I think I should give you this." His eyes went wide when Bel went to his neck and bit on it. "Ah! Bel-sempai!" He moved his head to the side so bel would get easier access. Bel was nipping, sucking, and actually drew a little blood. That wasn't a problem for him because he just licked it up. Fran kept making noises and shuddered at how he was licking him. When he pulled away he left a red mark on his neck.

"There, now those annoying girls will leave you alone." Fran felt the mark on him. "How am I going to explain this to my mom and my dad when they come back?" Bel shrugged his shoulders and got off of Fran. "Looks like you're going to have to tell them about us now." Fran sighed "I'm going to bed now." Fran headed upstairs red as a tomato again while Bel followed behind. They both got into the bed but Fran turned the other way pouting. Bel still wrapped his arms around him. They both fell asleep and eventually Fran turned around and hugged him back.

Back at the park Mammon was trying to calm himself down. "I'll get Bel to be mine! I'll destroy that little pest he calls a froggy! Ahhh!" He didn't notice the figure coming by him. "So I see you have a thing for Bel." Mammon stopped and stared at the person. "I know you you're-" The person smirked "There's no need to say, but I'm here to make a deal with you." "I'm listening." "I want you to help me with something. If you help me I'll make sure you have Bel all to yourself. And that annoying thing he has around him will no longer be in the picture." The person started pulling the knives so Mammon got up. "It's a deal then. What do you want me to do first?" Both of them had an evil smirk on their faces.

**Rozen: so there you guys go! And the reason why I didn't update was because yesterday was parent teacher conferences and I was so scared. My mom didn't go but my older sister went and she can be worse then my mom. *shudders***

**Fran: and if you didn't know the surprises here they are. 1. Fran's mom was going to leave 2. Mammon came to town and did what he did 3. I became the seme for a minute**

**Rozen: yeah I know! That was so much fun to write! I was like 'holy smokes im writing something like this!' anyway I hope you enjoyed R&R and I thank all my reviewers who reviewed!**

**See you next time!**


	10. the rejected and forgotten

**Rozen: I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! But you know school is eating my soul and I don't like that. Only I eat the souls! WITH COCOA PUFFS! Hahahahaha!**

**Fran: *emo corner* this chapter makes me sad. I don't want you to finish this story**

**Rozen: what! I need to finish it! If I don't the fans will come at me with pitch forks and fire! I don't want that!**

**Fran: whatever…..she doesn't own anything and enjoy….**

On Monday, Fran woke up to see that he had wrapped his arms around Bel again. _Geez I love this guy too much to stay mad at him_. Then he realized what time it was his eyes went wide. "Ahhh! Bel-sempai! Wake up we have to go to school!" He was shaking Bel but all he said was "Not until you give me my good morning kiss." _This guy is always asking for one. However, if I have to I will_. Fran made a pout but still leaned over and kissed him. Then Bel got up when they broke away and headed downstairs. "I'll see you at school froggy. I have to get home and change." Fran nodded and Bel left. After Fran left his house, he was running to get to school on time. He got there barely on time and sat in his desk breathing hard and was tired. _I wonder if Bel-sempai made it to-. _His eyes went wide when he turned his head. Bel was there with his head down.

_WHEN DID HE GET HERE! _Bel lifted his head and smirked "Looks like you made it froggy." Fran was completely flabbergasted. "How did you get here so fast"? Bel shrugged his shoulders "It wasn't easy. I had to go home and change, then I went to the store to get a few things, and came to school." Fran blinked his eyes in confusion and replied with an "Oh". The teacher came in and stood in front of the class. "Class I have an announcement. We are having a new student join our class. Come in now." The door opened and Fran thought he was going to pass out. He poked Bel on his arm. "B-Bel-sempai I t-think you should see this." Bel looked up and raised an eyebrow. There at the front of the room was Mammon looking like a regular kid. (despite the purple hair and marks on his cheeks)

"It's very nice to meet you all. I hope we get along well." Everyone was surprised by the way, he was talking. Fran on the other hand was boiling up with anger. _That little pest! I swear if I catch him anywhere near Bel I'll kill him! _Mammon wasn't thinking nice thoughts either. _I'll make sure I take Bel away from you. I'll murder you if you get in my way! _If you looked closely, you could see the electric spark between them. Not the one of love, but the one where you know it's pure hatred and those people want to murder each other. Yeah that one. "This is Mammon. Make sure you guys are kind to him. Mammon why don't you sit in the desk next to Belphegor." Fran wanted to strangle the teacher so bad. Mammon just smiled and went by him. Bel was hoping he wouldn't say anything to him.

When he turned to look at Fran a little chill went by him. He saw that Fran had a big death aura around him. _Well looks like my Froggy doesn't like this one bit. _Lunch came and the boys grabbed their lunches and headed to the roof hoping Mammon wouldn't follow them. When they got to the roof they both gave a sigh of relief. Bel started smirking "Ushishishi, I didn't know how much my Froggy hated him." Fran started blushing but it was out of anger. "Not my fault he's trying to steal you away from me." He mumbled a few things but Bel didn't catch it. They ate as usual and they went back to class. After school they were walking home but going a different route this time. Bel took a sharp turn and they were at a parking lot that seemed empty for some strange reason.

"Bel-sempai why are we here?" Bel took his backpack a grabbed something. "This is going to sound cheesy but when I was at the store I saw this." He pulled out a medium size stuffed frog. Fran started blushing and he had a gentle smile on his face. The frog was a light green color, blue eyes, and it looked like it was smiling with the tongue sticking out a bit. "Bel-sempai are you giving this to me?" Bel nodded "Yeah it just reminded me of you a lot. Thought you might like it." Fran grabbed the frog and hugged it tight in his arms. "It's actually kinda cute really. I like it, thank you." Bel gave a smirk and grabbed Fran by the hand. "Of course the prince always gives presents to his froggy." Fran nodded and they started walking to his house. Fran couldn't help but wonder that something was suppose to happen today or tonight.

When they got to his house he remembered what that something was. "Fran you're home. Welcome back!" Before you know it Fran was getting a big hug from his mom. "M-mom what a-are you doing h-here?" His mom let go of him "Didn't I remind you that we were coming home today?" "Well you did but I kinda forgot I guess." He laughed lightly while scratching the back of his head. Then his mom saw Bel and gave him a smile. "Hello Bel. Hope you have been okay with Fran while I was gone." Bel smirked "It wasn't a problem at all. It was pretty smooth all weekend." His mom smiled and took them inside to the living room. Fran jerked back a bit when he saw his dad there on the couch reading the paper. He looked up and gave Fran a smile. Then he looked at Bel and gave him a look but gave a weak smile.

Fran was happy his dad was here to meet Bel but hopefully he will be okay with them together. Then he remembered he still had that mark on him. _Crap! What am I going to do! I can't let them see this! _He covered it up and luckily no one saw him. "So Bel you are good friends with my son, right?" His dad started the conversation, not a good thing so his mom went to finish dinner. "Yes I am." "Do you have any reputation of any kind?" Fran twitched. _He throws knives at people! Hopefully he doesn't say that though. _"No nothing really." "Do you have a girlfriend?" Bel raised an eyebrow. "Umm, no I don't." _I have a boyfriend and it's your son. _His dad smiled and sighed. "Good I'm trusting that you will keep my son safe right?" "Yes." _I've been doing it for the past 3 or 4 years. _"Good now I hope you guys have an appetite. Your mom made a wonderful dinner!"

Bel stood up "I would like to but I have to go home now. My dad will get worried if I'm not home soon." Fran's dad gave a nod and Fran walked him outside. "Sorry, my dad has always been like that." Bel shrugged his shoulders "It's okay. He just worries about you. Easy to tell." Bel leaned over and frowned "Does this mean I can't get a kiss now?" Fran nodded his head yes. Bel smirked and patted him on the head. "I'll see you later then." "Yeah. And thanks for the frog again." Bel smirked and left. Fran went back inside and gasped. His dad was messing with the frog he got. "Dad what are you doing!" He grabbed it and held it close to him. "What did some girl give it to you or something?" "No! But it was from someone and I'm not going to say who!" His dad just laughed and his mom called them over for dinner.

Bel walked home and went to his room right away. He closed his door and when he turned he saw his brother on his bed. "What do you want now?" His brother looked at him and gave an evil smirk. "What? I can't see my brother anymore?" "No you can't. Now get out." His brother stood up and he still had that smirk. That meant he was up to something. "Do you remember the day you came to the hospital with dad to see mom?" Bel gave him a light nod. "How could I forget that painful memory." "Well I was just saying because you better be ready to see that kind of thing again." Bel gave a glare at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" His brother moved closer to him. "I'm just saying you better be careful with that little 'froggy' of yours. One day he can be hopping around like nothing, the next you find him on a table getting ready to be dissected!"

Bel stiffened a bit but tried to keep his cool. "I don't get what you're saying here?" His brother moved behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders whispering in his ear. "My my brother, are you really this stupid. I'm just saying you better keep an eye on him. Or maybe he is too much for you to handle and I'll just have him for myself." Bel jerked away from him and put some distance between them. "Like hell if you're going to have him! He's mine!" His brother gave a laugh and continued. "You know I've realized something. You did choose an interesting frog. He might actually be good enough for me. And you know when I want something I always get it." For some reason bel felt sick in his stomach. He was trying not to panic but he was having trouble staying calm.

Bel suddenly threw his knives carelessly at his brother. He dodged them easily and went straight for Bel. He kicked him right in his stomach and Bel fell to the ground coughing. His brother grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. "You should be more respectful to your older brother. Then maybe I won't kill you. Yet. But I will tell you this, when you're out of the way I'll make sure to take good care of the frog. Who knows maybe I'll do more then what you two will do in years." Bel knew what he was talking about and was getting mad. "No you wont. I'll make sure he stays mine and only mine. You're a guy who needs to die and rot in hell!" Now his brother was pissed as well, and threw Bel again. He smashed into the wall but tried to stand up. He managed to do that, but he needed a way to get out of the house.

Before he could think his brother came and threw him again but out the door this time and it smashed to pieces. Bel was having a hard time getting up now. "Looks like you need some help. Here!" He kicked him in the stomach again and laughed. "You're a pathetic person. No strength at all. It wont be that hard to finish you, it will be no fun at all sadly. But then I can get your frog and I know he will cherish me more then you." He kept laughing while Bel tried to get out of the house. His brother smashed his foot on his back and held him down. "Oh and did I mention that I already sent someone to go get the little frog now. He will be here soon enough unless you go and get him first~" Bel was already hurting and laying like this wasn't going to make it better. _Damn it! How can I get to him fast enough? I'm not going to break that promise I made._

His brother finally lifted his foot and walked away. "You're boring me now. But keep in mind. When I get the frog I'll make sure I treat him nice and good." With that his brother left and Bel was trying to get up. When he did that he ran out the house and to Fran's. He kept running and running hoping to go faster. He got to the house and noticed all the lights were out. _They must be sleeping. I should go by his window then. _He went through the back and jumped to the window ledge. (He's a ninja like that XD) He opened the window and jumped inside. He looked at the bed and he saw Fran sleeping soundly with the frog tight in his arms. _Good he's safe, for now. I'll make sure nothing happens. _He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Fran. He moved a few hairs that covered his face.

Then out of nowhere he felt something run down his cheeks. Bel felt and they were tears. He was crying and he felt all these emotions in him out of nowhere he didn't know what to do. Fran stirred a bit and woke up to see someone on his bed crying. He rubbed his eyes to see who it was and saw it was Bel. "Bel-sempai? What's wrong?" Bel looked up to see Fran with a look of concern and worry. "Its nothing froggy. I'm fine." He tried wiping the tears away but they still kept coming down. _Damn it! Why cant I stop crying! _He suddenly remembered what his brother said. About him being able treat Fran nice and good. That made him feel like he was getting stabbed in his heart with my many needles. Fran was scooting closer to Bel but then he suddenly grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him to the bed.

Fran saw the tears coming down but he didn't say anything. He actually felt scared for some reason. "Bel-sempai? You cant do this. Both my parents are here." Bel just leaned so his face was inches away from Fran's. "I'm sorry froggy but I may never get a chance again like this." He then smashed his lips onto Fran's. Fran had to shut his eyes to try and figure out what to do. The kiss was rough but at the same time had so much passion in it. Fran broke the kiss. "Bel-sempai why are you doing this? You need to sto-" he was cut off when Bel kissed him again. This time he entered his mouth with his tongue. Fran was trying his best to get out of the grip but Bel just too strong for him. He was trying to hide his tears, he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted it when they were both ready for this kind of thing.

Then Bel broke it off and started at his neck. He just kissing everywhere he could reach. Fran was struggling now and needed him to stop. "Bel-sempai y-you r-really need t-to stop. Ahhh…please stop." Bel wasn't listening though he kept kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking on his neck. He let go of one of his wrists and moved his hand under Fran's shirt and he shuddered at the touch. _Mou…I need to get him to stop. How can I stop him. _Bel kept rubbing his hand all over his stomach and chest and Fran was shivering and then he felt something slide down to his pants. Fran used his free hand to pull bel's hand from his pants and yanked Bel over so he was laying on top of him. "Bel stop! Don't do this with me!" He started having tears in his eyes because of how scared he was.

"No more….Please…..Stop…Now." His tears were coming down and Bel let go of his wrist to wipe them away. He laid his head on his chest and muttered something. "I don't know what came over me." He got up off of him and headed to the window and was about to leap when he felt something hold on his jacket. He looked over to see Fran holding it with his head down. He could see the tears coming down too. He didn't want to do this but he had to. "I have to go now." He pulled his jacket from him and left. Fran got up his bed and closed the window. He sanked to the floor and his tears were still coming down. He has never been more scared before. _Why would Bel-sempai do this? It doesn't make any sense. _He looked over and saw that the frog fell to the floor. He picked it up and hugged it tight, then he went back to bed and tried to go to sleep.

Bel was running as fast as he could run. He felt so disgusted with himself for doing that to his froggy. _Damn it. What the hell happened to me. I can't face him now. _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice something following him. He got home again and he noticed that none of the lights were on. _What the hell? This isn't normal. _He walked through the door cautiously and everything was pitch black. He stepped in and with every step he took he felt uneasy. Then suddenly he was wrapped in something and his arms and legs were tied tight. He was about to fall to the ground when someone caught him. A light was turned on and he saw who it was. "Mammon! What the hell are you doing here?" Mammon started laughing. "Nothing just doing my part of the deal. The rest is up to him."

He turned him around and his brother was there sitting on a chair with something in his hand. "Dear brother, I told you to make sure he's fine not to almost have it with him. Oh well, I'll just have to make sure he's fine with me." Bel's eyes went wide. "I told you your not going to touch a hair on him. I'll make sure of it." His brother just gave him a big grin before he started walking over to him. "How are you going to do that when you won't remember anything at all after tonight." "What are you talk- Ahhhh!" He turned to see that his brother stuck something in his arm. "Ahhhh!" He just kept screaming. His whole body felt numb but burning at the same time. He got dizzy, his whole world was spinning before him. The last thing he said was 'I love you Fran'. Then everything went blank.

"Bel-kun its time to wake up now. We have to go to school." Bel opened his eyes to see someone on top of him. "W-who are you?" The person giggled. "How can you forget your own boyfriend? Its me, Mammon." Mammon bent over and gave him a kiss on his nose. Bel gave a light blush and just nodded his head. "What happened Mammon? I cant remember anything." "That doesn't matter what right now. All you need to know is that I'm your boyfriend and we love each other very much." "Okay then. When do we start school?" "Soon but we need to get you ready now." Mammon got off of him and pulled him forward. "Don't worry I'll make sure you remember everything." He lead him to the closet to help him get ready. For some reason though Bel felt something in his chest. He didn't know why though.

Fran's mom went to wake Fran up. "Fran! It's time to wake up or you'll be late for school." Fran woke up with the frog still in his arms. He had a major headache from the crying he did last night. He still was upset with Bel but he wanted to say sorry because of how he acted too. _I'll just have to make it up to him somehow. _He had a smile on his face with his idea and jumped out to go get ready. When he got downstairs it was already getting late so he just got some toast and ran out. His mom had a curious look on her face. _Hmmm…..I wonder why Bel didn't come to pick him up?_ Him mom was sure to make a note of this for later on. Fran was running all the way to school with a smile on his face. He was excited to go see Bel again, he wanted to put what happened last night behind them both.

He got to the front gate and immediately saw Bel walking too. His smile got bigger as he ran towards him. "Bel-sempai!" Bel looked and saw a boy with green hair and had markings on his eyes. _Strange. Reminds me of Mammon a lot. _Fran ran and hugged him "Bel-sempai I wanted to talk to you about last night." Bel raised an eyebrow and pulled the boy away from him. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person. I don't know who you are." Fran gave a fake laugh "What are you talking about? It's me Fran. We've been friends since 5th grade. You're my boyfriend, don't you remember?" Bel nodded his head no. "Sorry but I have a boyfriend already and- ah there he is." He turned Fran and he felt like he was going to pass out. Mammon came and saw Fran and Bel.

"Bel-kun! Good morning!" He ran and gave him a hug. Bel returned it happily and smiled. Fran was so shocked by the action he just ran away from them. Bel looked confused and Mammon gave a smirk. Fran kept running and running until he reached the rooftop. He slammed the door behind him and fell to the ground. "W-what j-just happened t-there? W-why is B-Bel-sempai d-doing this?" His tears were coming down so hard he was going blind from them. He clenched his fists and screamed out loud.

**Rozen: yeah I know its pretty short but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. It hurts me so write this. But I have to start the plot now and its going to make me sad because of Fran. It will get good though and there are going to be more characters in the story now!**

**Fran: *still in emo corner* I don't like you…anyway R&R and hope that she will get more writing done**

**Rozen: WAIT! Before you guys finish this I have a question. I know I give a lot but its important again! Ok, so we all know that tsuna is a major uke and goes with everybody right? Well I'm writing a tsunaXall story. I have 2 so far with hibari and mukuro. Now the question is if you guys can give me more characters that tsuna is paired up with. It can be anybody at all I don't care. I just need to update that story badly. Thank you again and thank you to the people who reviewed! ^_^**


	11. the hero and jealous one

**Rozen: ok another chapter…..nothing much to say….  
Fran: yeah we really don't know what to say…..weird she is usually a hyperactive active person  
Rozen: *starts drawing*  
Fran: Anyway, she doesn't own anything and enjoy**

Fran stayed on the roof all morning. He stopped crying after a while but still was sad. He felt so confused and so many emotions were running through him. _None of this makes any sense. First Bel-sempai said that he didn't want anything to do with Mammon, now he's over there kissing and hugging him. Geez…That pisses me off. I know that little purple haired demon did something. AHHH!_ He gave a sigh and was about to head to the classroom when the lunch bell rang. Fran didn't realize he stayed that long on the roof. So again, he sat back down and ate his lunch. He went back downstairs and went to the room, sat in his seat, and stared out the window. Then the door opened and Mammon came in with Bel. "Bel-kun! Do you think you can help me with math? I don't get any of it."

Bel gave a smirk "Of course I'll help you." They sat in their seats and Fran felt more anger in him. Bel saw him and poked him on the shoulder. "Hey you. Why did you run off like that this morning?" Fran dreaded to look at him but he still did. He gave him a little fake smile "Sorry about that. I just remembered that I had to do something." "It's okay. By the way, I'm Belphegor. But you can call me Bel." He held out his hand. "I'm Fran." He shook his hand. That moment though Bel felt a spark of something and pulled his hand away. Fran gave a confused look but decided not to question it. Class started again and Fran was ignored by Bel the rest of the day. After school, he walked away without saying a thing. Bel and Mammon were behind him and they went to the left while Fran went to the right.

_It's going to be weird not having him walk me home now. Oh well I did it before I can do it now. _He walked with his head high but then it got lower due to him thinking negative thoughts again. It started to seem that time was slowing down because everything was going slower around him. Fran did not like this feeling at all, so he started running fast. With Bel and Mammon, things were going fine. They were talking without a care in the world. Bel was smirking while Mammon was talking about some kid who was being annoying. They were still walking and Bel accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry about that." The person smiled. "It's perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about." Bel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow considering the guys hair and eyes.

The guy put his hand on Bel's shoulder "Just make sure you're careful about everyone and everything around you. Don't be forgetful either." The guy gave a little bow and walked without another word. Mammon gave a weird look. "That was weird. What did he mean by that?" Bel shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Anyway we should keep going." They walked but Bel was thinking about what they guy said. _What did he mean by that? _Then a voice came out of nowhere. _I meant don't forget about the one you already forgot about. _Bel twitched and turned around, and saw no one there. "Bel-kun? Are you okay?" Bel gave a nod and they continued. Since Fran was walking slower then usual, he got home a little late. "I'm home mom." He looked around and went to the kitchen. His mom was there cooking and his dad was there.

"H-hi guys. Are you okay dad?" His dad looked mad. "Fran we have to talk. Sit down." When Fran sat down his dad leaned over the table. "Do you want to explain to me why you have a boyfriend?" When he said the last word, it was as if he hissed it out. "What do you mean?" "I mean, why is that boy going out with you? Do you know how wrong that is?" Fran didn't want to say anything. He looked at his mom and she gave him a sad look. "W-well, dad I like him, a lot, and he likes me. We-" "STOP IT!" His dad stood up and gave him a stern look. "Fran! Why him? Couldn't it be a nice cute girl or something?" This time Fran stood up and glared at his dad. "No I don't want to be with a girl! I'm going to be with Bel!" His mom came and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Fran honey, I think you should calm down." She faced his dad. "Why can't you accept the boy our son loves?" "That's the thing. He is a **boy**. And so is Fran." Fran didn't want to hear anymore of it. He ran to the door and left the house. His mom turned to the dad. "Dear can't you let Fran love who he wants to love?" His dad just stood there. Fran was running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was headed but he needed to get away. _Why can't dad just let me love him? How did he even know about us? Does mom know anything? _Fran felt very hurt. It seemed like everything went wrong, nothing seemed right anymore. He kept running and when he turned the corner, he crashed into someone. He looked up and it was a guy with a rather perverted face. "Hey what's a little girl doing out by herself?"

Fran knew where this was going. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'll just be going no-" The guy grabbed his wrist. "Sorry won't cut it cutie. You'll have to pay in another way." Fran's eyes widened and he kicked the guy in his 'area'. He let go of his wrist and Fran made a run for it. The guy stood up and ran after him even though he was in a lot of pain. Fran was getting scared and tears were forming in his eyes. He turned into an alley and stopped. _I'm at a dead end! _He was about to get out of there when he saw the guy at the entrance. "Looks like I got you now little girl." Fran was backing away but the guy grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. "Now you're going to have to pay even more for this." The tears were coming down and Fran was shaking.

_No! Someone save me! Mom. Dad. Bel-sempai! _The guy started leaning closer but then they heard a growling sound. They both looked at the end of the alley and saw a whole group of big dogs staring at them. "What the hell!" The guy let go of Fran and backed away. The dogs growled more and ran towards the guy. He was so scared he couldn't move. They ran and as soon as they reached him, he screamed and they vanished. He fell on the ground and looked around. "W-what was th-" CRACK! The ground was breaking under him and the guy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then hands started to reach out and grab him everywhere. "AHHH! Stop it! Stop!" Fran was surprised of what was happening. He couldn't believe what was happening but he knew what was really going on.

He has seen this many times in books that he read. Someone was here and using illusions. The hands stood still and the guy was freaking out. "Kufufu~ I think you learned your lesson now." A mist was forming and a body was forming from it. Then a man about Fran's age stood in front of him with a trident in his hand. He leaned down on one knee in front of the guy. "Don't mess with him again, or I'll start haunting your mind until you go insane." He ended that with a smile. "Now go away." The mist formed again and the guy was gone when it cleared. The man stood up and walked over to Fran. "Kufufu~ your face is priceless right now, you know that?" Fran was speechless and didn't know how to answer. The man held out a hand and Fran grabbed it and helped him up.

"U-um…thank you for helping me mister…" They man gave a gentle smile. "Please I'm no mister. Just call me Mukuro, what is your name?" "Fran." He couldn't help but look at Mukuro everywhere. His hair was a nice indigo color and the hairstyle reminded him of a pineapple. He had a fit body, but the thing that caught his attention the most was his eyes. One was a brilliant blue and the other a crimson red. "So Fran what was with the guy harassing you?" Fran came to reality and gave a serious look. "How did you learn to do that?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Learn what?" "How did you learn to use those illusions? It's not everyday where I meet an illusionist." He stepped closer to him.

"Well I'll tell you that it wasn't really easy but I can show you more." Fran nodded his head. "No. I want to know if you can teach me them." Mukuro nodded his head. "Can't do that. You won't be able to handle it." Fran sighed "Fine. I should get home now. Thank you for helping me." He was leaving when Mukuro grabbed his hand. "You're not really going home, are you?" Fran gave a weak smile and nodded no. "Not now. I got in a fight with my dad so I'm going somewhere for tonight." "And where is that 'somewhere' place?" Fran shrugged his shoulders. "You can stay at my place, if you want." Fran nodded his head no again. "Sorry but I don't want to bother you." He got out of his grip and started walking again. _What a weird guy that Mukuro is. Still he is kinda cute but I'm already with Bel. _

Mukuro had a little smirk on his face. _Sorry Fran but you really shouldn't go out this late anymore. _He raised his trident and slammed it on the ground. The mist was coming out and following Fran. It wrapped around him and Fran felt sleepy. His eyes felt heavy and he fell forward. Mukuro caught him bridal style and started walking. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you're fine."

The sun started rising and went through the window. Fran squirmed and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "How did I get to my room? When did I even get home?" He couldn't remember anything that happened last night, but he did remember Mukuro though. He shook his head and started to get ready. He rushed down stairs and ran out the door without saying anything to his parents. He ran all the way to school, but when he got there, he was early. He looked at his phone and realized he didn't start school for another half hour. "Guess I can just go to the classroom and finish my homework." He walked over there slowly. When he got there, he saw someone else was here too.

The person looked over and smirked. Fran's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "Mukuro, what are you doing here?" He stood up and walked over to him. "I'm just here because I wanted to see what your school looked like." "Why?" He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well I thought about what you said and maybe I will teach you how to use some illusions." Fran raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to teach me some?" "Of course I will. We will start in two weeks. Is that okay?" Fran nodded. Then the door opened and they both turned around. Mammon was staring at the guy but Bel was looking at Fran then Mukuro back and forth. He felt a strong pain in his chest. It was like the one from before but this one was out of sadness. _Why do I feel this way just by looking at them together._

Mukuro smiled and turned Fran around. "Well I must be going now. I'll see you after school" He gave Bel another quick look at placed a small peck on Fran's forehead. Fran gave a light blush while Bel had another pain in his chest. This time it was out of jealousy. Mukuro waved to them and went to the window. "Bye bye everybody." He jumped out of the window and Fran just stood there. _Why did he just do that! And in front of Bel! I'll kill him! _He lowered his head and went to his seat. Mammon noticed Bel spacing out and poked him. "Bel-kun. Can we go sit down now?" Bel gave a nod and they sat. Soon enough other kids started coming and class started later on. After school was over Mammon told Bel that he was going to use the bathroom so him and Fran were in the class with some other kids.

Bel took this opportunity and walked to Fran before he left. "Hey Fran." He turned and a blush was forming on his face. He fought it down and gave him a smile. "Hi Bel. What's up?" Again Bel had a pain in his chest but he ignored it. "I just wanted to know if that guy was your boyfriend or something?" Now Fran's blush was visible and bel grew a smirk. "Ushishishi, so it is true? I didn't know you were into those kind of guys." Fran stood up. "Sorry to burst your bubble but we aren't going out. I already have someone I love." He gave another smile and left. For some reason Bel seemed confused with him self. _Why am I relieved that he isn't going out with that guy? I must be feeling sick or something. _He shook his head and went to go look for Mammon.

Fran was at the gate when he noticed Mukuro on the railing. "Are you going to be following me everywhere?" Mukuro jumped down and gave a fake sad face. "Don't be mean to me. I was just trying to be nice to you since your boyfriend over there forgot all about you." Fran was going to say something but stopped himself. "H-how did you know about that?" Mukuro gave a laugh. "Kufufu~ I am a illusionist I know many things about everyone. But you are actually a unique person so I did more research about you." Fran nodded his head. "So~ your saying that you've been stalking me. Wow that's scary….I would like it if you didn't do that." Mukuro's face looked surprised. "I'm not stalking you. I promise you that but I do know a lot of things about you and your boyfriend."

"Uh-huh, that's something only a stalker would say." Fran walked away not wanting to continue the conversation but Mukuro followed him. "So want to know something about me?" "Not really, but I don't think it would be okay if you bring me home." Mukuro nodded his head. "You're right. Your dad might get angry again. But that doesn't mean we can't still walk together until we get close to your house." Fran gave a smile. "Yeah that would be fine." They continued having their conversations and Fran felt happy. It was almost like being with Bel. (almost people) But Fran still missed being with him. They got close to his house and Mukuro went his way. Fran got home and he was glad his dad had gone to work already. He noticed that his mom wasn't home either, so she may be shopping again.

It was one week already and Fran would come to school by himself and Mukuro would walk home with him after school. Every time Bel would see them together he would always get another pain in his chest full of jealousy. Just seeing Mukuro in his mind would annoy him but he wouldn't know why. _I need to stop this! I need to stop thinking about Fran and whatever that guy's name is. _(hehe he keeps forgetting)_ I'm with Mammon and we love each other. _Today was Monday again and Bel had to walk to school by himself because mammon got sick somehow. He got to the school gate when he saw Fran and he felt a weird feeling in him. Fran saw him and gave him a nice smile. Bel walked up to him trying to hide a blush that was growing on his face. "Good morning Fran."

"Morning Bel." Bel wanted to get to know Fran better so he wanted to start conversation. Bel never had that pain in his chest when they were together. Fran was so happy that Bel was with him. He wanted to try and make Bel remember things but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Even during lunch they went to the roof together and were still talking. Then a certain topic came out of nowhere. "Fran have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?" That question caught him off guard and he raised an eyebrow. "U-umm yeah I did. He was a good guy." Bel nodded his head. "What was he like?" Fran thought a moment. _How do I describe him without making him know its him. _"Well, he is pretty tall, nice hair, had a weird laugh, would always take me to magic shows and would call me his 'froggy'." Bel felt nostalgic when Fran said 'froggy'.

"Bel did you ever have another boyfriend before Mammon?" Bel had to think very hard on that one. "To tell you the truth I don't remember a lot of things. But I do remember that I did have someone that I loved very much. I don't know who the person is though." Fran looked interested and wanted to know more but the bell rang. _Darn it! Stupid bell always interrupting me! _After school the boys said good bye to each other and Fran went with Mukuro while Bel tried to not give him a glare. Fran gave him a smile and waved to him, Bel returned it gratefully. When he was walking by himself he was thinking of what Fran said when they were at lunch. _Every time I think of the word 'froggy' I feel very weird. _He put a lot of thought as to why it makes him feel like that but he didn't have a clue.

He also wanted to know why he got so mad and jealous when he saw Fran and Mukuro together. It didn't make sense to him. Mukuro annoyed him, he didn't know why. He gave him a bad feeling especially around Fran. Bel felt safe and happy when he was with Fran today. He felt like he wanted to be with him. But he knew he had Mammon too. He was in love with Mammon, but then he felt something for Fran too. It was getting complicated for Bel (obviously). He decided to think it over later and possibly get some kind of answer from it.

**Rozen: *stops drawing* yeah im really sorry its not that long. I disappointed myself. But hopefully next one will be better.  
Fran: geez…..why are you putting me with the crazy guys here?  
Rozen: its nothing personal really. But to tell you the truth you, mukuro, and bel are one of my favorite anime guys. I think you are all very sexy and hot.  
Fran: O_O  
Bel: Ushishishi, the little girl has a crush on me  
Mukuro: kufufu~ its funny how you love the crazy prince, me, and the monotone frog boy  
Rozen: I know…..something's wrong with me…..anyway R&R while I enjoy the hotness of these awesome guys! Oh and excuse me of any errors. Dont' tell me because i wont go back and fix them. I'm just that lazy...hehe**


	12. the lesson and dream

**EDIT: ok with the reviews i got i was happy. but then i read over my story and im like 'no! i dont like the way bel is here!' so i fixed it up a bit. everything else is the same. enjoy!**

**Rozen: *trying to keep eyes open***

**Fran: see this is what you get for staying up at 2:30 in the morning working on this story**

**Rozen: but…I had to…..I want to post up the other one after Christmas…*leans on Fran's shoulder***

**Fran: =_= well she doesn't own anything and enjoy**

Fran fell on the ground panting hard. He was very tired, sore and his head was hurting. Mukuro walked up to him and patted his head. "I'm surprised you managed to get this far Fran. I thought you were going to lose it after our first lesson." Fran looked up. "I'm not that weak you know. I already knew I could handle this." Yes, it was Thursday and Fran already learned many illusions from Mukuro and it was all in four days. At first Fran thought it was going to be okay since he knew how illusions worked, but oh, how wrong he was. The first lesson was the worst and would always be. Mukuro helped him up and they sat on one of the tree stumps. He handed him a soda and Fran chugged it down. Chrome came and sat by them too drinking her soda. Fran still remembered that weekend.

_Flashback_

_It was last Friday and a usual day for Fran. He knew that in two days he would be taught powerful illusions from someone who is deadly strong. He walked by himself to school and saw Bel and Mammon again. He didn't care anymore when he saw them because he was going to get him back from Mammon. After he was done training with Mukuro, he will have enough power to get Bel out of whatever he was in. School went by and as always Mukuro was there waiting on the gate. "Fran you know what happens in two days, right?" Fran looked at him determined. "Yeah!" Mukuro jumped down and stared at him. "You know that after Sunday you won't be able to go back?" Fran nodded. "Okay then. Well I guess I should tell you how I'm going to pick you up." _

_This gave Fran a confused look. "What are you talking about?" "Well how else are you going to get to the place? You need an illusion to get to the entrance." Fran just nodded and mukuro continued. "Tonight tell your parents that you're going out with a girl from school an-" "Hold it. What girl?" Mukuro sighed, "If you'll let me finish I'll explain." Fran made a little pout. "Anyway the girl is my twin sister Chrome. She is also an illusionist, and we are good together. But tell them anything about her so they will let you go." He paused to take a breath then continued. "If they ask about Bel tell them that you broke up or something." Fran's eye twitched at that last part. "We didn't break up though." "But you aren't going out now." Fran sighed knowing it was true._

_They got close to his house and Mukuro patted him on the head. "Don't worry she makes good first impressions." "R-right." He continued walking until he got to his house. Mukuro walked the opposite direction then turned into an alleyway. "Where are you Chrome?" He walked to the end of the alley and looked around. Then a portal opened on the wall and a girl stepped out. She looked exactly liked him except she was a little shorter, had an eye patch on her right eye, and wore a skirt with a jacket that showed her stomach a bit. She even had the same trident. "Mukuro are you sure this boy can handle our illusions?" She sounded a little worried. Mukuro smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Course he will. He has that power inside of him. We just need to bring it out. You saw him, right"?_

_She nodded. She has been keeping an eye on him during school and saw how he acted towards Bel. "Then there's nothing to be afraid of. Now let's go and get ready." She nodded and stood next to him. He formed his trident in his hand and they both slammed it on the ground. The mist formed and they disappeared. Back with Fran, he was in the living room with his dad who was thinking. He did what Mukuro told him and described what chrome was like even though he has never met her before. "Okay Fran. I'll let you go with her but we need to talk about Bel." As much as Fran didn't want to say this he did. "Dad, Bel and I broke up. That's why I'm going with Chrome, to see if I can be with a girl and forget about him." His dad raised an eyebrow and coughed. "Well if you think it's for the best then you can go."_

_Fran smiled "Thank you dad." He went upstairs to his room. His dad sighed and leaned back in his chair. From outside the window you can see two figures sitting on a branch as they watched what happened. _

_Sunday came and it was around noon when the doorbell rang. Fran got up and answered it. When he saw, who was there his eye went wide. Chrome was standing there in her normal outfit but Fran thought it was actually mukuro but in a girl's body. "Hello Fran. It's nice to see you." Fran nodded when his dad came out of nowhere. "You must be Chrome, nice to meet you." His dad held out a hand. Chrome smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." His dad let go and nudged Fran. He gave him a look saying 'she looks like a good girl'. Fran rolled his eyes and they left like that. They were walking when chrome grabbed his arm and ran into the alleyway. They were going at full speed at reaching the end of it. Fran was starting to get nervous but she wasn't slowing down one bit._

_Then when she was about to hit the wall her trident formed in her hand and the portal formed as they went in it. Fran was freaking out since it was all black and they were floating somewhere. Then a hole opened and there was light. Chrome went threw it landing on her feet but Fran landed on his face. He felt dizzy when Mukuro appeared. "Are you ready to start your training Fran?"_

_End flashback_

So here he was bruised up, tired, and sore. The good side was that he was learning something that was going to help him and Bel. Mukuro stood up and walked to the middle of the meadow. The place they were at was in an Amazon. With Mukuro and Chrome, they could make the training field look like anything. They used other places too, to work on certain kinds of illusions. Today they were working on his defenses. "Okay Fran you had your break. Now let's see how long you can last fighting Chrome." Fran sighed but stood up and walked over to him. Chrome also walked over and stood next to Mukuro. "Just spar with her, but you have to use some of the techniques we showed you." Fran nodded and got ready. Chrome just stood there, trident in her hands looking calm.

"Go!" Chrome slammed her trident on the ground and the trees around her started moving on their own. The roots grabbed Fran's neck and lifted him off the ground. Fran was starting to struggle and he couldn't breathe. Chrome walked up to him. "If you believe its real then you will die here." "Who said I believed it?" Chrome turned around and Fran was standing there. "When did you do that?" She looked back and there was a log in Fran's place. Fran moved his hands in a motion and a giant anaconda wrapped around Chrome. Her eyes grew wide by an inch. "This is real, isn't it?" Fran gave a nod and made another movement. The ground underneath chrome started sinking in and she fell along too. Mukuro was starting to get interested but he knew Chrome wasn't going to lose that easily.

Fran thought it was over and walked away. "You should learn to never let your guard down." Fran looked around but didn't see Chrome anywhere. Then there was a shadow above him. He looked up and chrome was coming head on with her trident pointed towards him. He did a last minute move and dodged it barely. She made a small crater but she wasn't done yet. She kicked off the ground did a flip and kicked Fran in his head. He fell on the ground but had to get up quickly because Chrome was swinging her trident at him. He was dodging them but since she was moving fast, she would cut him here and there. Fran made a quick movement, the grass grabbed her foot, and she almost lost her balance. She swirled her trident above her head and slammed it down. Lava started exploding everywhere from the ground.

Fran landed and the lava came up from right under him. Mukuro started walking towards Chrome. "Kufufu~ did you really kill him?" Chrome looked at her brother and shrugged her shoulders. "Only if he thought it was real. But I can't say anyth-" BAM! Both siblings were taken back from what they saw. Both Chrome and Mukuro's tridents broke into many pieces in front of them. Then the lava and everything turned to ice. However, that wasn't the only thing that happened. Ice dolls started coming from beneath them and held them in place. "M-mukuro…do something." Chrome was trying but couldn't do anything. Even Mukuro couldn't do much but destroy the dolls to get off him. His eye changed signs and the ground started falling apart. They broke free and his eye changed signs again, and next thing you know everything is back to normal.

Fran was laying on the ground unconscious. Mukuro raised an eyebrow but Chrome being the caring person she is ran towards him to see if he was okay. She saw that both of their tridents were in his hands. "You were right. This boy is pretty good to do something like that to us." Mukuro came from behind her a grabbed his trident. "Told you. It surprised us both how he was able to do that with our tridents." Chrome nodded in agreement. "I think we're done for today. Might as well take him home. I don't think his parents are there." "Yeah he should rest for a while." Mukuro picked him up and Chrome made the portal for them to leave. They went in and they came out in the alley way again. Chrome then formed a mist around them and they were in Fran's room when it disappeared.

Mukuro laid him on the bed and took off his jacket. "Chrome go look for the first aid so we can clean these up." Chrome nodded her head and went out the room. Mukuro sat on the floor next to Fran. "Looks like you can do this without doing a lot of damage." He started rubbing Fran's head. "If only you didn't have those feelings for the 'prince' then you would be mine. But I'll do this since it makes you happy." He stopped rubbing his head and leaned on the bed. "If only the stupid 'prince' would just remember you. Then you wouldn't be feeling so damn hurt all the time." Mukuro sighed out of frustration. Chrome was standing by the door when she heard her brother talking. She knew how much Mukuro cared about Fran, and she cared about her brother a lot too. So she wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt physically and emotionally.

She nodded and walked in the room with the first aid. "Mukuro let's do this quick so we can leave." Mukuro got up and helped her bandage Fran. When they finished, Chrome noticed something. "Mukuro I think I should make him something to wear when he trains. His clothes are getting torn up a lot now." "Yeah I guess. We'll go get the materials later, but we should get going now." They both grabbed their tridents, formed the mist and they vanished. A while later Fran woke up wondering how he got to his room and he noticed the bandages. _They must have fixed me up before they left. _He got up and went downstairs to get himself something to eat.

It was Friday evening and Chrome decided it was time to start her 'plan'. After what she heard from her brother yesterday, she wanted to do something to help him. So she decided that it would be best if she went to go and talk to Bel. She waited until Mukuro went to his room and she left. As she was coming closer to the house she knew that Mammon would sense her coming so she needed to cover herself up somehow. She decided to use a spell that could fool him to think that she was just an ordinary person. _I could give it a try. Hopefully it will work. _She cast the spell and waited in a nearby tree. She could see through a window and she would wait until Bel went to the room to sleep. She would have to work fast in case Mammon showed up.

In the house Bel and Mammon were watching TV and doing some homework. Bel obviously finished quick since he was so smart and got bored. He still had trouble finding a reason for his jealousy but he still couldn't figure it out. He stretched on the couch and stood up. "Mammon I'm going to sleep now. Come when your ready." Mammon just nodded while eating chips ahoy cookies. Bel went upstairs changed and got in bed. He fell asleep quite fast and Chrome took this as her chance. She disappeared and reappeared in Bel's room in front of him. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his forehead. She took a deep breath and focused her energy to Bel's mind.

Bel was standing in darkness. The only light there was, was on him. He looked around but there was nothing in the distance. He didn't like this one bit. It made him feel uneasy. "Why do you look so tense?" Bel turned around and saw a girl. "You look like that person I met. Where am I?" Chrome walked towards him. "We are in your mind. But this is also a place where the heart comes to think." She walked a few feet away from him. "I can tell that you have been having a lot of questions in your heart." Bel thought about that. Was he really thinking about things too much? Or was it something else? "I don't know where your going with this." Chrome looked at him straight in the eyes (even though she cant see them).

"I'm saying that you have been very forgetful lately. Its something or someone actually that you forgot about. Tossed them away for someone else." A light came on to Chrome's right and there was someone standing underneath it. Bel looked to see who it was and was shocked. That person was Mammon. Bel looked back at Chrome. "Why did you bring him here?" Chrome put her hands up defensively. "I didn't bring him here. Your heart did. You want to protect that person don't you?" Bel raised an eyebrow "Of course I love him. I won't let anything happen to him." He looked back at him. "And he's the one I'll only protect." As he finished his sentence another light on her left appeared. Someone was in it too but they were blacked out. Bel looked confused.

Chrome turned to the black out person. "This is the one you forgot about. The one who you loved much more then the one you love now. This person is still waiting for you." Bel was shocked at this. He forgot about someone he loved dearly. He started walking towards the black out person. He stood in front of him. "Even though its just the outline of this person it feels like I can almost see their face." The blacked out person was holding something to their chest and held it out to bel. Bel took it and as if it had a shell on it shredded the black off. It was a stuffed frog doll. "This looks so familiar. I've seen this before, I know I have." It felt like déjà vu for some reason. He looked at the person and he could tell that person was smiling. Bel felt so horrible, he couldn't believe that there was someone who was waiting for him but he didn't know who it was.

He fell on his knees and started cursing under his breath. He was holding the frog close to him. He didn't want to let go of it. Chrome looked sad to see him like this, but it was for the best right now. The person knelt to Bel's level and hugged him. "This person is saying that he will wait for you. He isn't giving up on you." The person let go of Bel and just stayed by him. Bel looked at him and caressed his cheek. The person held his hand on Bel's. Bel could feel tears on his hand, and he wiped them away. Chrome was happy he finally realized what was going on in his heart. She then shuddered as she felt something going on. Her eyes grew wide and screamed as a gust of wind came and blew her away. She gave a yelp of pain as she hit the ground because of the impact.

She sat up and saw what was happening. "Mammon figured out I'm here!" She tried running towards Bel but another attack came her way. She dodged it but fell over. "No! Stay away from him!" Mammon looked back at her but turned back around to Bel. Bel was still holding the persons cheek when he saw Mammon come behind them. He placed both hands on their shoulders. "Bel its time you wake up." The person removed Bel's hand from their face and said something to him. Bel didn't understand but he knew this person had a sad face on now. More tears fell down their face as the blacked out person shattered, like glass breaking. Bel saw this person turn to ash and he felt a pain in his chest. "No, no, no, no! What the hell just happened!" His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his body was trembling.

Chrome knew Bel wouldn't be able to handle much more with two strong illusionist in his head fighting. She stood up and yelled at Mammon. "Don't you dare touch him! Get away from him!" She slammed her trident hard on the ground and everything blanked out.

Bel woke up gasping as he sat up on the bed. He looked and saw Mammon there looking mad. He turned to his other side and saw the girl. "What were you doing in my head?" Chrome was panting as she looked at him. Her face was serious now. She stood up with strength she had left. "Mammon, what did you do to him?" Mammon gave her a glare. "Something that doesn't involve you. Now leave before I hurt you even more." Chrome wasn't backing down though. "No. Because of what you did someone I care for deeply is suffering and so is the other one." Mammon was getting impatient. "You need to get out NOW!" Chrome knew she crossed the line but before she left she had to stay something. "Remember Bel, don't make them suffer forever." A mist formed and she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Bel turned to Mammon but he already left. _What was that girl talking about? Who is suffering because of me? _He moved his hand and felt something under the cover. His eyes went wide when he saw that it was the frog, but it was smaller then in his dream. It was big enough to always have it with him though. He clenched it in his hand and laid back down. Things were becoming difficult now for him and Mammon was keeping something from him. He didn't like that at all. _I should ask him but I know he will get mad if I bring it up again. _Bel wanted to know though, so he was going to ask tomorrow. He closed his eyes in a attempt to go back to sleep again.

Chrome came back to their place and felt dizzy. She tried to make it to her room but her eyes felt heavy. Getting three people out of someone's mind was difficult for her. She was almost to the door of her room when she fell to the side. She was about to hit the ground but Mukuro caught her. "Chrome?" He looked closer at her and saw that she was sleeping already. "You didn't have to go this far for me." He walked through the door and laid her on her bed. He sat on the side with her. "You must really love me to do something like that. But don't do it again please." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. He said goodnight to her and went back to his room. He laid down and rubbed his eyes. _To think that loving someone like Fran would cause this much trouble for Chrome and I_. _But I will do anything for Fran. Anything. _he closed his eyes with a small smile and fell back asleep.

**Rozen: ok its done. As you can see chrome and mukuro have a good sibling relationship with each other. And she was a bit OOC but its my story and I like her with a little more personality**

**Fran: *nods head* yes it was a good chapter I guess. Bel was OOC too. I don't think he'll like it**

**Rozen: I don't care! He doesn't scare me! xD**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ I don't scare you? Then we'll have to fix that *pulls out knives***

**Rozen: O_O no! Don't! I want to live! *hides behind Fran* hit him he's used to it!**

**Fran: -_- right…..anyway she has a surprise for you guys!**

**Rozen: *still hiding* yes I do! Since you guys are belXfran lovers I decided to make a nice fluffy story of them on Christmas! ^_^ I shall post it up either Thursday, Friday or earlier. So look out for it!**

**Bel/Fran: so R&R for this authoress. And keep watch for the story of us and thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter!**


	13. the flaskbacks and sudden moves

**Rozen: hey! I'm back with- *looks to side* HEY! Where's fran?**

**Chrome: he left to go somewhere with bel.**

**Rozen: WHAT! He has to read his line! I'll stab him! *storms off to find him***

**Chrome: well…..she finished her finals and that's why she didn't update because of all her studying. She doesn't own anything and hopefully you like it *smiles***

It has been a week since Chrome went in Bel's mind. Mammon was still mad at this, but Bel had other things to worry about. His head has been hurting a lot during the past three days. He would be hearing voices in his head. At first he couldn't understand what they were saying but today was different. As Bel was walking to school the voices sounded so familiar but he couldn't tell who it was. _[But I only wanted to go to the dance to be with you] why does this person keep coming in my head? I know it's not that girl but who? _Bel went in his pocket and brought the frog out. _This is getting out of hand now. _He got to school and saw Mammon and Fran there. He sat in his seat and laid his head down. He turned to see what Fran was doing but he suddenly felt weird. _[Well looks like my froggy doesn't like this one bit] _He sat up quickly and looked around.

_Damn I had another thing. What the hell though? That was me talking that time. _He sighed and laid back down. Mammon looked at him weird and knew already what was going on. _Looks like Siel and I have to give it to him again. _A few minutes later he raised his hand and asked if he could go to the infirmary. The teacher let him go and he left without another word. He went down the hall and into an empty classroom. He stood in the middle and focused his mind. The room around him started melting. Then another room formed and Mammon was now at the house. He walked around and found Siel lying on the couch watching something. He walked in front of him and gave him a look. "Bel is getting his memories back. I don't like that. You said the effects were going to be longer."

Siel got up and smirked. "And how is this my fault. I said the effects would be pretty long. I didn't say they would last forever. Just go make another sample and give it to him." Mammon got annoyed. "Why do I have to do everything, and you still haven't made a move on that idiot frog. He needs to forget Bel now!" Siel held a knife by mammon's neck. "Speak to me like that again and I'll kill you. Besides there's someone else who is doing that for me. I have nothing to do." Mammon rolled his eyes and walked away. "Won't work since I'm an illusionist but since your lazy ass won't do anything I'll just start working on the thing." Siel threw the knife and it went straight into Mammon and he exploded into dust. Then Mammon was back in the classroom without a cut on his stomach.

"I'll kill him later I need to get some stuff first." He opened the window and jumped out of it. Back with Bel though, he was getting really bored being in class. He had nothing to do now because Mammon was gone. _Geez why isn't Mammon here when I need him to make me not bored. _He lifted his book and then took out a knife and started playing with it. Fran gave him a quick glance and knew how bored Bel is to bring out his knives. After what seemed like forever the lunch bell finally rang. Bel put his knife away and looked to his right. _Looks like Mammon didn't plan on staying here. _He turned again to find that Fran wasn't in his seat either. "Where did he go?" _Probably with that blue haired person or something. _When an image of Mukuro came to his mind Bel got a little irritated again.

He got up and wandered around the school. He didn't know why but he wanted to know where Fran was. But what he didn't know was that Fran was on the rooftop eating his lunch when two certain people decided to pay him a visit. First Vhrome jumped out of no where and landed in a crouch in front of him. This made him scream like a mad man. Then Mukuro jumped and landed in the fence railing. "Oya oya~ Chrome. I think you scared him a bit." Fran looked up and blushed hoping Mukuro didn't hear him scream. "Sorry Fran but you sound like a girl when you scream." Chrome laughed at what her brother said. Fran stared and then turned to Mukuro. "Why are you guys here? I don't think it's good for you to be here with Mammon." Mukuro jumped off and sat next to Fran.

"No worry since he's not here. But me and Chrome were getting bored so we wanted to see what you were doing." Chrome nodded. "There's not much to do when me and brother are training you." Fran just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever just don't get caught by anyone." They siblings nodded and they started talking with Fran. Back with Bel, he wasn't having any luck finding Fran so he decided to go to the rooftop for the remaining 20 minutes of lunch. He was about to open the door but stopped when he heard Fran's voice and then Mukuro's voice. _Its that damn blue haired guy. _He opened the door with a slam and froze. He saw the girl and she looked exactly like mukuro. "Its you!" Chrome's eyes widened but then she stood up. She waved at him with a small smile. "Ciao." Then she jumped off the roof to some place.

Bel gave a cold glare at Mukuro while he gave him a smirk. He turned to Fran and held his chin between his hand. "Arrivederci il mio amore." Then he pecked him on the forehead and left to join his sister. Again Fran cursed at Mukuro for doing that again while he blushed. "H-hi t-t-there Bel. What's up?" Fran could see the smoke coming out of Bel's head from witnessing that. "I came up here because I was bored. What brings you here?" "I always come up here for lunch." Bel walked casually to him and sat next to him. "Is that blue haired guy really just a friend?" Fran's eye twitched at that. "Yes but he does that for no reason at all." Bel stayed silent but he decided to lead the conversation somewhere else. They were talking about random things when Fran asked a question. "Hey Bel. Has anyone seen your eyes before?"

Bel wasn't expecting that but he answered. "Well I don't remember a lot from my past but Mammon told me that I showed him only." Fran then grew a deadly horrible death aura. _That snake! I'm his real boyfriend but I've never seen his eyes! I'll kill him and Bel for this! _He settled down a bit then asked "Can I see your eyes?" Bel nodded no. "I grew out my bangs for a reason." Fran pouted like a little kid. "But I want to see them." He scooted closer to Bel who in return scooted away. "I said no. Only Mammon because he's my boyfriend." _I'm your real boyfriend though you stupid forgetful prince! _Now Fran wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He pounced himself on Bel making him fall down. And as if time froze Bel had another flash back. _[Ok froggy jump and ill catch you] _

He saw himself in the park and on the swing was the blacked out person in his dream. _Why is he here? [The blacked out person jumped off and landed in Bel's arms but they both fell down. The person shook his head and smiled] _Then time resumed and Bel had déjà vu. Fran shook his head and smiled like the person in his flashback. "Bel let me see your eyes!" Bel came back to reality and tried to get Fran off of him. "No. I don't want people to see them!" They wrestled for a while when finally Fran was on top. Bel's mind was going crazy though. _[The person got on top of him with his hands and knees. He had a scarlet blush on his face] _That was what Fran happened to be doing and Bel felt nostalgic. "Are you going to let me see them now?" He moved his face closer and Bel's head would keep hurting even more. _[The person then captured bel's lips in a kiss that was different then the others]_

_Why am I kissing this person? Is he really that special to me? _Bel was too busy to notice that Fran was reaching for his face. Fran was almost there when Bel grabbed his wrist. "You're very persistent you know that?" Fran smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. Then it happened again. _[Bel sat up and pushed the person so now he was on top. "People need to know that you are taken so I think I should give you this." Then Bel leaned down on the person] _He wasn't thinking twice, but Bel did exactly what his flashback did. He sat up and pushed Fran so now he was on top and holding his wrists on either side on Fran's head. Then without knowing himself he started leaning down so his face was right in front of Fran's. Fran had a blush on his face for what Bel just did. _What is he doing? This is just like that time at my house when he gave me that mark. _

He turned his head to see what Bel would do, but he was just staring at him. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. And as always the bell rang again. Fran breathed a breath of relief, but Bel wasn't moving. Fran grabbed him by the shoulders "Bel can I go back to class now?" Bel nodded and got off of him. Fran walked away and as soon as he closed the door Bel waited. _Why in the hell did I just do that? _So many questions but not enough answers. Things were getting complicated for him and he wanted answers. Badly. He just left to go to class. At another building not far from the school rooftop Mukuro watched everything that happened. His face showed no emotions what so ever. Not even Chrome's face held any emotion. Mukuro turned to Chrome and she already knew what she had to do.

He moved closer to her and Chrome just hugged him tightly around his torso. "Its alright brother. You are doing the right thing for this boy." Mukuro's face was still the same. "Yeah I guess." He placed his head on her shoulder and they disappeared together. After school Fran and Bel walked together to the gate and then went their separate ways. Fran was hoping Bel wasn't mad about what happened at lunch but he was completely wrong. Bel was actually curious from what happened. He wanted to see if Fran had anything to do with the blacked out person. He was going to ask Mammon what's going on with him. When he got home he saw his brother on the couch again watching some ridiculous show on TV. "Siel where's Mammon?" His brother looked up and smirked. "Why do you need to know? You miss him that much?"

"Shut up I need to ask him something." Siel pointed up. "He's in the study room reading or something." Bel ran up the stairs and to the second door on the right. "Mammon where are you?" He walked over and saw him sitting on one of the small desks reading. "What do you want Bel?" Bel sat on the desk and crossed his arms. "I keep having these weird flashbacks. Is it something that's going on with me? Or is it from my past?" Mammon didn't even look up from the book when he answered. "You don't need to worry about what's going on." "But I want to know." Mammon finally looked up and gave him a look. "I told you its not important. Now leave." Bel was getting annoyed so he just went to his room and slammed the door shut. Siel happened to be coming up the stairs when he heard the door and he grew a evil grin on his face.

He went into the study and closed the door. "So you're not going to tell him anything?" "I said no already. You shouldn't say anything either." Siel was behind him and placed a knife by his back. "And why shouldn't I." Mammon wasn't threatened though. "Because I said so. If he does ask you then make something up. You're a big liar anyways." He stood up and left the room wanting to get out of there. Siel looked at the book he was reading and laughed. "He's so desperate for him, it still makes me laugh." He left the room and went back downstairs.

After about two more days the flashbacks have been getting worse for Bel. Now he would hear the voices almost every second of time. The flashbacks themselves would appear at least 5 times a day. The blacked out person was now a blurry vision of someone. Bel could only make out some features. When Bel got to school he sat down and when class started he started writing in his notebook. Nothing school related obviously but he wanted to see how much he saw in this blurry figure. First the person's hair was shoulder length, bangs were in their eyes, and this person had a pretty girlish figure. _It has to be a boy since I go that way, but which boy? _He laid his head down in frustration and fell asleep. When the lunch bell rang Bel woke up. He looked and saw that Mammon wasn't there again. _Why is he always disappearing so much now? _He got up and went to the roof and leaned on the fence.

It was windy today so the air felt good on him. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Then the door opened and he woke up. It was Fran again and as soon as he saw Bel he turned around. "Why are you leaving?" Fran stopped in his tracks. _Why am I leaving? This should be a miracle that Mammon hasn't been here. _He turned back around. "I saw you relaxing so I didn't want to bother you." He gave a weak laugh. Bel motioned for him to stand by him. Fran went over and leaned on the fence with him. "Where's Mammon?" Bel shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. He's been doing this a lot so I really have no clue." For some reason Bel felt at ease with Fran by him like this. _[Bel sighed and placed his arms around the person's neck placing his head on his neck]_

Bel came back to reality and looked to Fran. He realized that Fran resembled the backed out or now blurry person a lot in many ways. Fran noticed him staring and gave him a confused look. "You okay?" Bel just shook his head. _[You heard what I said! I love you! I love you I love you! More than anything in this world] Whoa! [The person gave him a confused look and grabbed bel's hands. "Do you mean that?" The person started blushing "If you do mean it than now I can say that I love you too] _Bel jumped as soon as he heard that. _I know that voice! Its…Its…_ "Fran." Fran looked at him funny. "What's wrong with you?" Then he blinked twice. "Damnit!" Bel raised an eyebrow. "What?" "I just remembered that I have somewhere to be right now so I have to go."

He turned around when arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, and he was pulled close to Bel. He laid his head on Fran's neck. "It's you." Fran's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" _Is his memory coming back? _Fan turned his head to look at Bel. "You are the person in my head. Your-" "You should stop scaring him." They boys turned their heads to see Mukuro standing there with a scary look on his face. "You need to get your hands off of him before I use force." Bel was about to when something inside of him told him not to. Instead he pulled out his knives. "I prefer to keep him with me." Mukuro chuckled and drew out his trident. "Kufufu~ I warned you." Then the clouds started to go black and the wind became stronger. Bel grabbed Fran by the hand but he let go.

His face was serious too and he gave Mukuro a glare. "Just because you can trick him doesn't mean you can do it to me." Everything went away and Mukuro's face got angrier. "I taught you almost everything I know so you can't beat me." He gave a little tap on the roof and mountains started rising from it. Bel was obviously getting freaked out but Fran kept jumping from one to another. "Mukuro please stop." As he landed something caught his foot. Fran tried to get it off but nothing was working. Mukuro jumped in front of him and tapped his forehead. Fran's eyes became heavy and he passed out. Mukuro picked him up bridal style and disappeared leaving everything as it was before. Bel was gasping but he caught his breath and looked around. "Crap! Where did they go?" He got up and ran to go find them.

Mukuro held Fran in his arms as he was jumping from roof to roof cursing at what happened. "Damn. I probably went to far, but I thought it was going to be longer until he got his memory back." He found an empty construction site and landed there. He placed Fran down and sat next to him. "Maybe I should wake him up." He tapped his head again and Fran woke up with a gasp. He sat up and was breathing hard. "What the hell did you do?" "Nothing." Fran grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "You know how long I waited for this. Why are you doing this?" Mukuro was letting himself get shaken until he finally looked up. Fran stopped at what he saw. Mukuro's face held no emotion and it was scaring Fran. He always had some kind of facial expression but now there as nothing.

Then his face grew serious again as he grabbed Fran's cheeks. "I only helped you because I fell in love with you." Fran was completely shocked beyond anything. Mukuro just blurted out the truth and he had to do something else. "Sorry but I only did this for only you. Not him. That's why, I didn't want him to hurt you again." Fran looked at him and didn't know how to respond. _This cant be happening. I love Bel, yet he loves me too. _He was having a mental breakdown here and he didn't like it. Mukuro noticed him spacing out and he took this opportunity. He leaned closer, and closer to him until he finally rested his lips on Fran's. Mukuro always wanted to see how his soft pink lips tasted. He had both lust and love, and it was unbearable for him. Fran on the other hand was trying to push him off but wasn't having any luck.

Mukuro was being persistent as his hands started roaming until they snaked around Fran's waist. This was making it even harder for Fran to escape. He didn't like this. He didn't love him but Mukuro only wanted him. "M-mukuro." It was hard to talk since Mukuro's lips were on his. He was running out of breath and Mukuro tried asking for entrance. Fran tried to keep his lips closed but Mukuro wasn't giving up. He eventually got through and now Fran was going insane in his mind. _Damn it! He needs to get off of me! _He wanted him off so he bit down on his tongue hard. Mukuro pulled back instantly and gave him a glare. "You shouldn't do that to someone whose trying to express their love." Fran was trying to push him off again. "What love? Its not love if only one person has feelings."

"Why are you doing this to me though? I was the one there for you when Bel didn't remember you." Fran stopped and stared at him. Rage filled inside of him. "Doesn't matter because he is going to get them back! Now let me go!" Mukuro wasn't budging instead he captured his lips one more time, but for a reason this time. Fran was getting pissed off but then something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Bel was standing there breathing hard, and tired. He was searching for Fran and he finds him like this. Fran was panicking. How was he suppose to get Mukuro off when Bel was there. But Bel wasn't moving, he grabbed out his knives and threw them without any warning. Mukuro being quick, dodged it with Fran in his arms. But Bel kept throwing them. Mukuro had to keep dodging them so he wouldn't let Fran get hurt.

He found a place for Fran to be safe. "Stay here and don't move." He got his trident and ran towards Bel. Mukuro started swinging it quickly but Bel managed to dodge most of them while he was throwing more knives. They started to go into close combat and you can hear metal against metal. Then Mukuro swung his trident making Bel lose his balance and fall. Mukuro pointed the trident at Bel's neck so he couldn't move. "Why do you care so much for him? You already have a boyfriend so there is no need for you." Bel didn't even now why himself but he knew that Fran was someone important to him. "I should be asking you that. You haven't even known him for that long yet you fell for him too." He kicked the trident out of Mukuro's hands and threw more knives.

Mukuro dodges and jumps back to put some distance between them. "That is where you are wrong, but at least I'll be there for him when he needs the support. I wont forget him like you." Bel got pissed at that. He ran and started throwing punches and kicks at Mukuro. "You're a little rowdy but doesn't matter." He disappeared and then ten more Mukuro's appeared around him. They all came charging at Bel who managed to dodge them all. He kept throwing more and more knives but Mukuro wasn't done yet. The real one came up from behind and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Bel went forward and the other Mukuro's came and hit him at least once. Bel was getting pissed at how he was losing but he wasn't going to give up yet. Fran was so shocked at what was going on he couldn't move. Then he heard yells.

Fran quickly turned around and saw both Mukuro and Bel standing in front of each other. Each of them were covered in scratches and bruises. Mukuro's trident was next to bel's neck and bel's knife was in front of his heart.. "It seems that you can hurt me, but it won't do you any good." Suddenly hands came out of no where and pulled Bel down on the ground. Mukuro stood in front of him trident held high above his head. "I enjoyed our little clash, but I'm done with you." Bel laid there, with nothing left to say. Fran knew what was going to happen and he was panicking. He had to do something. Mukuro swung his trident down but then he stopped. He stood there frozen at what he was seeing. Instead of Bel, Fran was the one laying on the ground. He had all the bruises and marks that he gave Bel.

"Don't hurt me anymore Mukuro." Mukuro's arm was shaking. Was he really hitting Bel? Or was it Fran the whole time? "Why are you here? I told you stay over there!" Fran made the hands go away and he stood up in front of Mukuro. "I don't always do what I'm told." He took a hard grip on his trident and it broke to many pieces. "Leave me alone now." Mukuro smirked "I guess I have a long way until I can make it to your heart." Mist came and Mukuro vanished. Fran made his illusion go away and Bel was behind him the whole time. He brought his head down making his bangs cover his eyes. Bel stood up and hugged him from behind. "Don't worry, he wont be mad for long. He will try to steal you again." Fran turned to face him. "I hope he doesn't. I don't want him to be mad at me forever."

Bel rubbed his head and he never noticed how interested he was in Fran's hair and eye color. _[Bel and blurry person's faces were coming closer together. Then the gap between them finally closed]_ _Maybe I should do that. Maybe something will happen. _He put his hands on Fran's cheeks and made Fran face up to him. Fran didn't know what he was doing but he decided to just let him do it. "Fran….I need to do this." Fran blinked his eyes and Bel couldn't hold it anymore. He brought Fran's face closer to his and he kissed him right on the lips. (YES! FINALLY!) Fran couldn't believe what he was doing but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck. Bel didn't know why but it felt so good to kiss him. He loved this feeling in his chest right now.

Then Bel's eyes widened as his mind was exploded with random memories coming back to him. He saw everything. From when he first met Fran at the park all the way until that day he was at his house. When his head finally settled down he was back to his normal self and pulled away from Fran. He stared at him and his heart was beating so fast.

"Fran…..is that you?"

**Rozen: *comes back while dragging fran* ok I'm done. ^_^ But to business now…yes my first finals were done and I completely failed biology and literature…worst subjects ever!**

**Fran: are you ever going to let go of me? And what's with the cliff hanger? are you provoking them to attack you?**

**Rozen: NO! I just wanted to because i felt like it. And i can use for a sheild. anyway I also had trouble with this chapter. I had to re-write the last part so many times I think I broke my backspace button! *glares to fran***

**Fran: *rolls eyes* well nothing else to say except R&R and you arent using me! Dx**

**Rozen: and sorry for any mistakes and stuff hehe ^_^**


End file.
